Something Different
by Ayshen
Summary: Shorts on random couplings. 18 Story is, "Belief Makes Things Real" and Sam and Jagger one-shot.
1. Touch My Body Jaudia

**A/N 1: So I decided to do little one-shots of different random couplings. The first is a Jaudia piece.**

**A/N: SB2 made me do it. This is definitely a throw back to old J&C…hope you enjoy.**

Jason didn't know how he came to be here…one minute he was driving on his bike down the back road…the breakup with Elizabeth still a fresh wound….he knew it was inevitable; he couldn't be with her…couldn't make her a target…knowing didn't stop it from hurting like hell. Somehow he ended up on that barstool at Jakes letting Coleman line up the bottles of beer in front of him. He was steadily working on bottle number six when she walked in.

"Martini…dirty" she said leaning over his shoulder her voice low and breathy.

She plopped down on the barstool next to him her bare legs skimming his jeans, "why the long face Mr. Morgan" she asked a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

He ignored her taking another long swig from the bottle.

"Does the silent type want to challenge me to a game of pool?" she asked.

There was no answer and she got up to go grab a pool stick and rack the balls.

Watching her for a second as she leaned over, the skirt she was wearing climbing to illegal heights on her legs.

Swiftly he got off the chair and grabbed a stick, "what are we playing for?"

"I win…we dance; any song I want"

"And if I win"

"You can have whatever you want"

Nodding he leaned over and cracked the balls hard sinking a solid in the corner pocket…then three more before he missed.

"Oh, big mistake" she said.

Maybe it was the beer and the way her skirt rode up to the bottoms of her ass cheeks but Jason Morgan was feeling a little heat under his t-shirt…the way she moved her body around the table lining up her shots…women like Claudia Zaccara seem to ooze sexuality from their pores. Watching her limber body twist; he couldn't help but imagine her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Strong and Silent…I want you to pay attention while I kick your ass"

His eyes went to the table where she sunk her last ball in and set up for the eight ball.

"Eight ball corner pocket" she announced.

In a flash the white ball jumped his ball and smacked the eight ball right into the corner pocket.

"Got a quarter?" she asked placing her stick on the table and walking over to the jukebox.

Coleman tossed her a quarter as Jason simply watched her sashay to the machine, "God I love this song" she exclaimed.

When the music started she gently started to saw her hips to the beat, intoxicating him from across the room.

Turning around her eyes locked to him as she swung her body to the beat, "pay up Morgan" she said the sex dripping off her tongue.

**_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you_**

He didn't even know if he could explain it but it felt like his brain and his feet disconnected and he walked over to her without even thinking about it.

Their torsos touched as she took his hands and placed them on her backside and then began to slowly grind into him in time with the music.

**_I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_**

Claudia Zaccara didn't lose control…everything she did was a calculating move to get what she wanted. That was until the hard body of Jason Morgan was pressed up against her. Suddenly her heart was beating unsteadily and the hairs on the back of her arm were standing on end.

**_If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_**

Jason could feel his body responding to the movements as his hands slid lower rubbing over her body.

_**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.**_

By the chorus of the song she was drunk with lust and her lips came to his ear, "I want you" she whispered a shyness to her voice she wasn't use to.

Jason Morgan didn't think with his member…except when he did and at the moment he could think of nothing more then those legs wrapping around his waist.

His hand wound in her hair and pulled her head back bringing her eyes to meet his…he could see the want, the need in them as his mouth crashed upon hers.

In a moment she was pushed up against the jukebox his hands roaming up her torso then back down to cup her cheeks and lift her body to him.

Her legs wrapped around his muscular waist and his mouth moved to her neck as he walked towards the staircase only pulling back to yell, "Coleman"

The man threw him a set of keys and he walked up the stairs as she bit at his neck and nibbled on his jaw. He fumbled with the keys for only a second before they tumbled through the door…him pinning her against the first wall as his mouth connected to every piece of exposed skin that he could….and when that wasn't enough he pulled the tiny t-shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

She moaned in response to the cold hair on her exposed chest, "Oh god" she muttered as his wet mouth followed.

**_Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea_**

Turning around her threw her on the bed and pulled off her skirt in one swoop. His shirt followed and his hands came to his belt. She moved his hands and undid it; letting her nimble fingers slowly unbutton the fly. His response was practically a growl and her hand came in contact with his.

"Do you have protection" she asked.

He pulled away for a moment to pull a condom out of his wallet; she grabbed t from his hand and ripped the metal wrapper with her teeth before sliding it on him.

**_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body_**

_**(Mariah Carey – Touch My Body)**_

The hours seem to tick by; he was insatiable for her…and her for him…their bodies moving in another kind of slow dance. Six little wrappers littered the floor when they were finally too exhausted to move. She lay next to him, her head propped onto her fingers playing in the crevices of his abs.

Finally she got up "well, I'm going to go before John puts an APB out on me" she said before getting up to put back on her rumpled clothes.

Before she left her eyes met his again, "if you want me…you know where to find me"

Walking down the stairs Jason saw Coleman was still cleaning up the remnants of the beer bottles from the night before.

Jason threw a wad of money at him.

"I didn't see a thing" he said.

The blue-eyed mobster didn't respond to that…instead he held up the keys, "this is my room now"

When he left the bar Coleman chuckled and shook his head…he had a feeling he might be seeing a lot more of Jason Morgan.


	2. Dark Secret Love Jaudia

**A/N: Yeah I'm on a Jaudia vibe…this is part 2 of Touch My Body. I hadn't planned a sequel but the muse wanted it written. I expect one more part, probably. Also I am writing this as if the Michael shooting never happened. **

**Hope you enjoy; feedback is love.**

_**For a moment the world turns its back  
And you let me come closer  
Though the hearts were filled with fear  
For this dark secret love**_

Claudia jiggled the key into the private elevator and then took it up to the Penthouse. She always took this way; from the moment Jason gave her the keys. He took the front entrance, she took the back It was six months into their little, thing…she had decided to sleep late and she felt him kiss her bare shoulder before he left early that morning…on her pillow was a set of keys and an address.

The elevator dinged and opened into the plush apartment. There were fresh calalilys in the glass vase on the mahogany table. Her first look at the place and she was flying in furniture from Milan. She knew not to waste time asking Jason his preferences; she had seen his apartment.

It had been a year since the night in Jakes, almost every night for a year. At first part of the excitement was the sneaking around, the questions…the deflections. But at some point it became more then that…and if Claudia Zaccara would admit it…she was falling for Jason Morgan.

_**Oh let the world turn its back  
And please let me come closer  
Though the hearts filled with fear  
For this love**_

Jason sat on the cold hard chair outside the hospital room waiting for Elizabeth…she had called him from the road to tell him that Jake had a temperature and she was rushing him to GH. It was five months ago that the truth had finally come out. The saying was, "loose lips sink ships" and it turns out Sam's drunken blabber to Dr. Ian Devlin blew the lid on their secret. Since then he had been involved in his son's life…albeit from a safe distance. Liz had come to him after…talked about making a family, a life together…he couldn't…and this time he couldn't blame it solely on the danger…although to Liz he did…because he couldn't admit he was halfway to in love with his enemy…that he craved her…the nights he lie alone in bed he could feel her fingers on his skin, the taste of her on his tongue.

_**Our 666 has got a name  
we burn in its flames again and again  
for it is our  
dark secret love**_

He knew she was at the Penthouse waiting for him. It was an impulse buy he made under an alias…a place where they could be together…Jakes was fine at first, a opportune place for a roll in the hay…but he wanted more…wanted to lay in bed with her with the sunlight dancing across her naked body, to not worry about drunken nurses in Jakes spotting them…or worse Sonny. They were managing to keep the peace…barely, but he couldn't gauge Sonny's reaction if their relationship came to light…but that didn't matter enough to stop Jason…Claudia Zaccara was like a drug; and he was addicted.

Walking through the apartment she walked into the bedroom…the large mahogany bed was adorned with deep red and burgundy bedding. The room was dark, inspired by her summer trek through Marrakech when she had turned 21. On the bed was a large box with a card on top. Ripping it open she smiled.

_C,_

_Had an emergency…I won't be back until late. This reminded me of you_

_-J_

Smiling she opened the box and pulled out the tissue paper then pulled out a magnificent red Birkin bag. Maybe she should take back that he didn't have taste. After kicking off her trademark red heels she jumped into the shower, dried her hair, put on the black satin pajamas and climbed under the covers to wait. After about an hour of television she nodded off until she heard her phone vibrating across the end table.

"Hello"

"Claudia where the hell are you?"

"John?"

She heard him sigh loudly, "I've been trying to call you for an hour, where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"

Smiling she looked at the glowing alarm clock, "John, I'm fine…I went out, I got tired and checked into a hotel"

"You've been doing this an awful lot Claud…is there something you aren't telling me…are you seeing someone?" he asked.

A part of her wanted to tell him, to share it with someone…but she knew she couldn't.

"Calm down, I am here alone" she said happy it wasn't a lie.

"Okay"

"Listen John, I love you and I will talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"Be careful," he said before clicking the phone.

As soon as she put it back down it started to vibrate again, "I told you, I'm fine" she said annoyed.

"Okay"

"Jason"

"Yeah, is everything"?

Sitting up, "yeah John called earlier ready to send SWAT out for me"

"Listen I am still at the hospital, Jake had a fever…they said it's just an ear infection but they want to wait until his fever goes down before they release him…I will be there in a couple hours; if you want to wait?"

"Yeah, I'll be here"

"See you later"

"Bye" she said before he heard the click.

Liz watched him from across the hallway…she had suspected that he was involved with someone…but seeing him confirmed her suspicions. She guessed she would just have to move on and get over Jason Morgan.

_**Set me as a seal upon thine heart,  
as a seal upon thine arm,  
for love is strong as death  
jealousy is cruel as the grave.  
The coals thereof  
are coals of fire,  
which hath a most vehement flame.**_

Claudia lay silent in the bed. She remembered the night the secret about Jake came to light. Her feelings were all over the map, jealousy, and a smidge of envy, anger, and sadness. She was sure he would stop whatever it was they were doing and run off to be a family with Florence Nightingale and his kid…but he didn't…he came to her that night.

_Flashback_

_She sat there the ice twirling around the glass in amber liquid. She mentally chastised herself for the tears that threatened to pool in her dark eyes._

_For so long the only person she cared about was Johnny…it was safe that way…she never got attached, her life a string of hook ups and one night stands. Then came Jason Morgan with his crazy eyes, and steely façade…and that wall Claudia had built; it started to crumble…and now it was ending._

_The door creaked when it opened; she could tell he was trying to be quiet._

"_Don't worry, I'm awake" she said putting down the scotch and standing up._

_Jason just looked at her and then the suitcase, "what's that"_

"_I packed my stuff"_

_He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes, "it was nice while it lasted right? But now you are going to go run off with your little Stepford wife and 2.5 children."_

_Letting her rant he took his wallet out and put them in the desk drawer._

"_Done?" he asked when she finally stopped._

_This pissed her off, "done, am I done, do I look like I'm done?" she asked picking up a vase and tossing it against the wall._

_Running his hand through his blond hair, "I should have told you about Jake"_

"_It wasn't my business…I'm just the girl you screw in the uptown apartment" _

_She hadn't noticed how close he had gotten until his hand was touching her wrist, "are you?"_

"_Am I what?"_

_Instead of speaking his lips came to hers, tentatively at first…until she wound her arms around his neck._

"Take me to bed Morgan"

It was black when he finally made it to the high rise. The doorman smiled at him; he was well paid to be silent.

_**I love you - I love you  
I love you - I love you  
I love you - I love you**_

As soon as he opened the door he knew she was there…her perfume assaulting his senses. There were some days he left smelling like her. Carly had commented once but told him she wouldn't pry because at least it wasn't Liz and she knew it wasn't because Liz couldn't afford Dolce and Gabbana.

When he walked into the room she was sprawled out in the Queen bed in those black pajamas that always drove him crazy. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her.

Her eyes opened sexily, "you shouldn't keep me waiting" she mused.

His hand slid down to the bottoms of her outfit, "no, I shouldn't" he said sliding it lower.

_**For a moment the world turns its back  
and you let me come closer  
though the hearts touched with joy**_

_**(Dark Secret Love – H.I.M)**_

A deep sigh came from her, "make it up to me"

And he did.

It seemed that he was always up and out before her…she didn't like to see earlier then ten in the morning. When she finally got up; she showered, and got dressed. Her closet in the Penthouse was much like her one at home…full.

She didn't notice the sirens until she entered Crimson Point. Pulling her red Porsche over she rolled down the window.

"Claudia Zaccara you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kate Howard"

The PCPD was packed with reporters and officers. Claudia kept mum the whole ride, and when they took her to the interrogation room she answered nothing except to say, "I want to see my lawyer"

What made her more pissed was the fact that this time she had nothing to do with the attempt on the skinny bitches life. According to the Commissioner someone had tried to drive the women off the road early that morning, someone in a red sport's car. When he asked her if she had an alibi for that morning she wanted to groan. Of course she had an alibi, early this morning she was making love to Jason Morgan…but she stayed quiet…gave an icy glared and answered nothing.

Finally they seemed to give up and Trevor didn't seem in too much of a rush to come get her out so a flunky came in to take her to a holding cell. Putting the cuffs back on her they walked out the door.

Brown eye met blue and she could see the tiny shift in his glare. It was amazing how one man could ask a thousand words with only his eyes.

At that moment Sonny came in, "you psychotic bitch!" he yelled.

"I swear to God, I will kill you, you worthless slut"

"SONNY" Jason yelled.

He turned to the younger man, "she almost ran Kate off the road last night"

Jason looked at her again, and she shook her head, "no"

"What time"

Sonny looked confused, "what"

"What time did Kate almost get run off the road"?

"3:30"

Claudia saw it in slow motion, she hated that he was doing this for her but then he did.

"That isn't possible"

"Jason don't stick up for-"

"It isn't possible because Claudia was with me last night, all night, until this morning"


	3. Stars and Boulevards Jaudia

**A/N: So yeah this took three and a half years to write…my muse has been on vacation…but I finally found some inspiration. I hope you have enjoyed. Here is our conclusion in the Jaudia trilogy!**

_Wait dear, a white horse is walking down my street here,  
Your words are creeping at my feet  
I fear, sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear  
Into the haze of this city and go south..._

Claudia sat on the window seat in her room looking out onto the harbor…Johnny stood out her door knocking hard.

"Claud, I know you are in there…open up…please"

She pulled the covers up across her torso and ignored it. It had been three days…three days since the incident at the PCPD…three days since she locked herself in the room…three days…

Jason flipped his cell phone opened and dialed…straight to voicemail.

Thee days…it had been three days and she wouldn't answer his calls, no one had seen her around town. How could he blame her? Not after the way things went down that day.

_Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,  
They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done  
Even if they words they say aren't true they've won,  
Now I'm left here dying in the sun_

**Flashback**

**Everyone turned after Jason's revelation.**

**They just stared at each like no one else in the room mattered.**

**Johnny ran in moments later, "what the hell is going on here?"**

**Sonny turned to him, "well evidently enough your whore of a sister is sleeping with Jason…seems that opening her legs is her forte"**

"**Shut the hell up about my sister before I make you shut up"**

"**STOP!" Mac yelled.**

**Claudia and Jason still stood eyes transfixed on the other.**

**Mac unbuckled Claudia's handcuffs, "you are free to go Miss Zaccara, have a nice day"**

**Johnny touching her arm finally made her connection with Jason break.**

"**Are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?"**

"**I'm fine John, let's just go home," she said shooting one back glance at Jason.**

**Walking out meant walking by Sonny who stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face.**

**One last look to Jason; his eyes touching hers with a mere glance and Johnny pulled her out of there past Sonny who tipped his head and snidely remarked, "well I hope you just have a wonderful day"**

**Jason's jaw clenched before turning to the man he once considered his mentor.**

**Sonny looked at him, "do you have Whore-dar or something?"**

**The older man never saw the punch coming…but Jason had wanted to do it for years…for Carly…Emily…Sam and now Claudia.**

**Mac watched in horror as Jason's fist slammed into Sonny's face and as the man fell to the floor Jason towered over him, "I don't want to hear her name on your lips, ever again"**

**Lucky, Cruz, Harper stood there wide eyed at what just happened and when they made no move to stop it Mac intervened, "Uh guys"**

**Cruz made the first move, "okay break it up, break it up" he said stepping in between the mobsters.**

**Jason's steely gaze stayed on Sonny as Cruz turned to the older man, "would you like to press assault charges against Mr. Morgan"**

**He simply shook his head; "no" Sonny said the anger brimming at the edge.**

"**Okay you are free to go"**

**Shooting one last look at Sonny, Jason stormed out of the PCPD**

_Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,  
Seems like I'm never coming home  
Seems like I'm always on my own...  
All the stars and boulevards aren't close enough for you..._

It was dark when Claudia finally left the room; she had watched for when Johnny's car pulled away from the property. Johnny was great, awesome, and supportive…but right now she didn't feel like even talking to him. She was mad, at him, at Jason, at Sonny…at herself for falling…she walked out of the house, down the back stairs and by the office.

She stood in the formal living room looking out the picture window when she heard the familiar scrape of her father's wheels along the tile.

"Claudia, what are you doing up so late?" he asked innocently enough.

"Nothing Daddy"

He pulled closer, "you disappoint me Claudia, your choice in men seems to be skewed"

The words pricked at her, "yeah, okay daddy"

"And it's time I did something about it" he said.

The men were too quick; she couldn't even let a scream out.

Johnny got home when the light had just begun to hit the lake at Crimson Point. He hadn't planned to stay out so late but Lulu had begged and he conceded. Now he was exhausted with a meeting in three hours and he still needed to check on Claudia. Right now she was playing the silent game but he would be there when she needed him.

Walking in the house he felt something askew…but he shrugged it off tossing his keys into the ceramic dish in the foyer. Walking through the hallway he saw the tipped lamp first…then turned and saw the scrapping on the wall…immediately he followed it into the formal living room, which looked like a tornado had hit it. His mind went one place…and he would never forgive himself if the feeling were correct. Tearing up the right stairs he came to her room, it was open, his first clue that something was wrong.

"Claudia" he yelled making his way down the hallway to his father's room. It clicked open easily…the bed made, Anthony Zaccara nowhere to be found…and that is when the sick feeling came back.

_Late nights, won't do me justice  
Cause when I drink...I just get so damn depressed,  
And its not like, I ain't trying to get over you.  
It's just hard to look at all the seasons, pass me over too..._

Jason sat on the couch looking over the contracts. He had Diane draw them up the morning after the incident at the PCPD. The knock on his door finally got him up and off the couch.

Carly stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell Jason?"

He just gave her the look and she pushed passed him in, "Claudia Freaking Zaccara, really? I mean she's hot in that do me sort of way…and at least she isn't Muffin face but"

"Car" he said his voice dropping to that low baritone.

"You loved her?" she asked sadly.

There was no answer and she looked at him, "if you love her…fight for her…screw what Sonny thinks…or Muffin…or hell even me…well not really but you know what I mean," she said making him smile.

"I'm serious Jason…if Claudia Zucchini makes you happy…fight for her"

Before she left she smiled coyly at him, "you know she kind of reminds me of someone I use to know"

"Me too"

Hours later he sat in the same place looking over the same papers…and still not reading a thing. He was about to go try and get some sleep when the frantic knock came to his door.

Looking through the keyhole he saw someone he never expected and swung the door open.

"Have you seen Claudia?"

"No"

The look in his eyes was almost feral, "please say you know where she is"

"I don't, I haven't"

Running his hands through his hair Johnny paced, "this is what I was afraid of…he has her…God if he hurts her I swear" he said practically crying.

"What's going on"?

Johnny looked at him, "I'm assuming you know Claudia well…has she talked to you about my father?"

Jason shook his head, "a little, how he hates her"

"She never told you what he did to her…how he hurt her"

There was implication in the young man's tone that made Jason's blood run cold.

"He will do it again"

Jason didn't speak just opened the desk drawer and grabbed the nine out, "then we find her before he does"

Claudia woke with a throbbing headache the cold floor making the goose bumps pop from her skin. She didn't know where she was but could hear the sound of dripping water in the distance. All she knew was that this was the end…she knew how her father toyed with his prey…and she was next…with no one left to save her.

The Escalade tore down the interstate, Johnny riding shotgun and Spinelli in the back his laptop out.

Dawn was breaking over the water as they headed back towards Crimson Point. There were no solid leads but Jason had to do something because if he just sat there thinking about what that monster was doing to her; he might go crazy.

They pulled up to the opulent lake house and Jason jumped out not bothering to turn off the car's ignition or close the door. Going to the door he pounded on it.

Trevor Lansing answered, "what the hell" is all he got out before Jason had him shoved against the wall.

"Where is Claudia?"

"I don't"

"Where is she?" he said picking the man up off the floor.

Trying to shake him loose he responded, "Get your hands off of me, I don't know where Claudia is"

Jason stared at him and dropped him, "I swear to God, if anything happens to her…I will come back here and kill you"

Johnny was waiting, "did he?"

"No" Jason said jumping back I the car.

"Stone Cold Sir" Spinelli interrupted.

"What?" he barked harshly.

Spinelli adjusted his beanie and sputtered until he got out, "The Demented One has a Warehouse property in a secluded part of the next town over…on the waterfront…and accessing his security panel; it looks like someone went there this morning and it hasn't been reprogrammed.

It could have been minutes, hours…but it felt like days. Her father must have drugged her because she couldn't find the strength to move off the floor. She thought about it, willed her legs to move…but she was paralyzed. She didn't want to die like this…without getting to say goodbye to John. She knew he would blame himself…because he didn't protect her…. she didn't want him living with the guilt. And she thought about Jason…about the way those blue eyes shined twinkled…if she ever loved someone in her whole life…it was him with those crazy intense eyes and the way he listened to her rant…and the way he held her. She had never known the difference between having sex and making love until Jason Morgan touched her with those hands, looked at her with that gaze. Those were the last thoughts she had before the exhaustion overcame her.

"With my Body I Worship Thee"

"So what's your plan?" Johnny asked.

Turning to the younger man he realized he hadn't really thought of one…almost content to go in there guns blazing.

"I don't want to go in there and get her hurt"

"Spinelli, find us a way in"

"The Jackal will be happy to do your bidding," he said before punching at his computer.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled off the exit before the warehouse and Spinelli showed them the coordinates.

"Two entrances, one east, one west. The offices are at the west it looks like there is another small holding facility adjacent to the east…that is one of the rooms that has been accessed. The guards are set up"

Jason listened to him ramble on as he loaded the special clip in his glock. When Spinelli finished Jason turned to the younger men.

"Johnny, you go in at the east…find her and get out. No matter what happens, you get her and get out…. Spinelli, you are the driver…you wait two minutes after Johnny gets Claudia…and you leave"

"Stone-"

"Can I trust you"?

Spinelli's head dropped, "of course the master can trust the grasshopper"

"Then let's go"

She couldn't tell if the ticking was I her head or in the room…everything was fuzzy…too fuzzy.

Perched outside the wall Jason took a deep breath in and pulled out both guns.

"Alright did you set the timer?" Anthony Zaccara asked one of his men.

Before the man could answer a bullet lodged into his forehead and he fell to his knees. Three more shots hit his last three guards.

"What the F-"

Jason Morgan walked out of the shadows a gun in each hand.

Johnny found his way into the room rather easily, found her lying on the ground thin pajamas.

"Claud, Claud, wake up…please wake up" he pleaded.

"John" she said groggy smiling hazily at him.

"Yeah, come on" he said trying to help her to her feet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blinking, "hurry we got to" he pleaded finally just swooping her into his arms and rushing out.

"Oh well if it isn't Mr. Morgan; my daughter's latest mistake…she always did have bad taste in men"

Just looking at him made the bike rise in Jason's throat.

"I guess there are just woman who are good for one thing"

In a moment Jason's gun was placed on the man's forehead and the man kept rambling.

For Jason Morgan killing was just a job…mostly nameless, faceless people or threats that needed to be eliminated. But when he pulled the trigger that morning…it was personal; he felt the surge of adrenaline pump through his veins as the older man felt to the ground.

Claudia touched Johnny's face as the sunlight hit them, "my hero" she said sleepily.

"Don't thank me…it was Jason who found you"

"Jason's here?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, he helped me find you…we went in there together"

He had barely got the words out when the first blast hit the warehouse and he barely held them up.

Her eyes widened, "no!" she cried out.

Spinelli waited impatiently and when he finally saw the younger Zaccara exit he felt a surge of release…"now Stone Cold, now Stone Cold" he thought…. then the burst of flames enveloped the warehouse.

Claudia sat there watching the flames, "Claud, come on we gotta"

"Stop" she said swatting his arm even though she could hardly stand on her own.

The tears streamed down her face as she watched the warehouse crackle.

"I'm sorry" Johnny said the emotion choked in his throat, "but we have to" he said finally throwing her over his shoulder.

Spinelli watched the flames from the rear view and prayed for a miracle.

Claudia laid in the bed the tubes running from her arms into the IV…there wasn't much physical pain and yet she ached all over. Johnny had been in and out. Most of the time she was sleeping and when she wasn't; she faked it. She couldn't bear opening her yes to reality…not yet.

_One last phone call from you, it wouldn't hurt much,  
Just like to hear your voice and pretend to touch,  
Any inch of you that hasn't said it all or read it all or sung  
My life away_

_(Augustana - Stars and Boulevards)_

He woke up on the grass, the dew wetting his skin. Everything hurt…but he managed to pull himself up. The Escalade was gone…_Spinelli had listened_ he thought with a wry smile…the one time the kid listens. In the distance he heard sirens…and he knew he had to get out of there before the police department showed up…so he dragged himself; through the pain deeper into the woods. He had no idea where he was going but when he wandered out on Route 16 he knew where he was…and as he limped to the gas station he called the one person who would come running.

Johnny walked into the dark room after the private doctor had left. This wasn't something that could get out…nothing that could link them to his father's death. They hadn't been contacted but Johnny knew Anthony was dead…knew that Jason Morgan wouldn't have left without getting the job done. He loved her…Johnny had seen it in those usually cold eyes…now that he knew the whole story he didn't know how to tell his sister that the man she loved…that loved her was gone.

"Jesus Jason you look like someone blew you up"

Wincing as she helped him into the car Jason answered, "yeah well"

"God you so owe me; Jax is going to divorce me and then I am going to be one of those ladies in a house coat with eighty cats and it's going to be all your fault"

He smiled, "thank you Carly"

"You don't have to think me Jase, you're my best friend and I love you"

"I love you too Car"

Johnny was rubbing her hair when she woke up.

"Hey you"

"John" she said her voice thick with emotion silently begging for an answer she really didn't want.

"I got the call a little while ago…they found dad and his bodyguards…dead…they didn't say anything about others"

She nodded closing her eyes again and choking back the sob that boiled in her chest.

"You are pretty much one big bruised rib but other then that you look fine. I really wish you would go to the hospital to see if there is any internal damage"

"Bobbie I"

The nurse rolled her eyes, "yeah I know…anyway, rest at least for a couple of days, will you"

"Oh he will" Carly responded.

Bobbie Spencer smiled at her daughter, "good…and I will call you later"

"I love you" she said hugging her.

"Love you too…and you too Jason" she teased.

"Thank you" Jason said trying to get comfortable on the bed.

They had snuck up the service elevator to the private suite Carly kept at the Metro Court.

"I have to go…the boys are going to wonder and Jax…do you need anything"

Nodding, "call Spinelli…let him know I'm okay…and Carly"

"I will call Lulu and have her tell Johnny…and I will find out if she is okay" she said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

He lie there for a long while before the pain meds Bobbie gave him started to work…and he prayed…prayed that she was okay.

When the drugs had worn off she sat on the window bench looking over the water. One of the guards peaked his head in.

"Miss. Zaccara, this just arrived for you"

Ripping open the note it read:

Metro Court Room 217

She studied the note for a long time…and against her better judgment threw her keys into her clutch. This could be an ambush…or worse but all the caution signs her brain kept throwing seemed insignificant.

Carly walked into her house with a grin. Jax looked at her, "what did you do" he asked smiling.

"I used my powers for good…and not evil…I think I deserve an afternoon in bed with my gorgeous…pool boy" she teased.

Jax reached out and grabbed her, "I'm sorry the pool boy is tied up…will your husband do?"

"I guess" she said before he showered her with kisses.

Jason sat up on the couch, his body numb from the pain meds. He had just hung up with Spinelli. The younger man made him smile and exasperated him at the same time…and he gave him the words Jason needed to here…she was safe.

Claudia came to the door…and almost knocked four times…walked way, came back and knocked…twice.

When the knock came he assumed it was Carly and he walked slowly holding his rib.

She was already walking away when the door swung open and when she turned back her heart was in her feet.

Tears in her eyes she looked at him, her eyes boring holes into him, "you…you're….but"

"I love you" he whispered, "I should have said it before…but…I'm saying it now…I love you Claudia"

In an instant she was in front of him touching his face, "if this is a dream I don't want to wake up"

He just smiled and her fingers touched his lips, "I'm scared to love you…but I do…so much"

Blue eye met dark brown and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered, "don't be scared…I'm not leaving you…ever again"

**Fin**


	4. Port Charles Cradle Club Women of PC

**A/N: This is for the June Challenge at Soap Fan Fiction. So here it is Port Charles Girl's Club. It is a one shot that features Elizabeth, Robin, Lainey, Maxie, Leyla, Carly, Claudia, Sam, Alexis, Brenda and Kate. It features varying couplings.**

_October 2012_

Elizabeth walked into the banquet room at the Metro Court where Robin was supervising the staff that was setting up.

"You're here" the petite brunette squealed to one of her best friends waddling over to give a hug.

Smiling after the hug she touched her belly, "I wasn't going to leave you to do this on your own…though I do think you are crazy" she laughed.

"I'm not crazy…I mean look when I was pregnant with Mackenna I did that video blog to reach out to other mothers…this time I have the chance to do it with a bunch of you in person…why not"

Laughing, "plenty of us because of that batch of faulty Enduro condoms ELQ put out…you think I would have learned the first time"

Robin shared in the laugh, "which reminds me" she said turning to the host, "this bill is on the Quartermaine tab"

Focusing her attention back to Liz they walked to the refreshments, "how many accidental pregnancies were there…15?"

"Make that fourteen…my pregnancy was not accidental" Maxie Jones-Spinelli said waltzing into the room.

Turning to her cousin she rolled her eyes, "yes sorry, the little Jones-Spinelli progeny was conceived in what can only be called the most natural act of the love between The Jackal and his Maximista" she scoffed.

The blond rolled her eyes, "please, at least my first baby daddy doesn't call my four year old Muffin still. Seriously…complex much" she finished grabbing a mineral water and then looking perturbed, "Robs do you have any Diet orange soda lying around?"

"Orange soda?" Liz asked a little shocked.

Maxie scowled, "I swear that's all this baby wants…just like his daddy" she said affectionately rubbing her belly.

"That and BBQ chicken pizza" she said turning to the deliveryman who had just walked through the door.

"Perfect timing," she said handing him a fifty.

"You ordered a pizza?" Robin asked a little snippy.

"Uh yeah, you want a piece?" she asked grabbing a slice out of the box, "oh my God this is like heaven…almost as good as sex, oh who am I kidding, no it's not" she rambled in between bites.

Robin stood there with her hands on hips, "Maxie"

"What?"

Liz laughed, "she's just upset because Leo has her on this whole natural foods diet"

"Oh that's right…sucks to be you, I would tell fine ass Leo that unless he is planning on pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon, then he needs to be quiet and paint the closet…er, nursery"

Ignoring her, "so who else is coming that you know of?"

Liz took a slice when Maxie surprisingly offered and piped in, "I told Claudia about it…last time I was at Wyndamere"

Robin nodded, "Brens is coming…but I'm sure she will be fashionably late"

Maxie finished slice one and spoke as before she started her second" Sam, and she's trying to talk Alexis into it, Kate said she will be here if she gets out of the meeting with Claude on time…that's all I know of…oh and I am sure Step Mom will be here"

"Don't call her that," Robin snapped.

The younger blond woman laughed, "It's not my fault Mac knocked her up"

Her eyes narrowed, "ugh, don't remind me" she said before stomping off back to the dessert table.

Maxie laughed, "dear Lord all of us in the same room…let the games begin" she said mischievously.

OOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom, c'mon we're going to be late!" Sam called down the hallway of the lake house.

Alexis sat on the bed looking in the mirror…she was not going, so not going, and then there was the knock on her door.

"Are you having second thoughts again?" Sam asked.

The door swung open, "why would I be having second thoughts? Could it be because mothers and daughters shouldn't be pregnant at the same time…or that DA's shouldn't become pregnant by alleged ex mobsters" she ranted throwing stuff into her purse.

"Hey, listen…if you don't want to go…I totally understand. It's just…this is my miracle baby…I thought it'd be kind of cool if we did the bonding thing"

Looking at her daughter, into those deep brown eyes her daughters had been blessed with, "okay, lets go…but I swear"

"I know, I owe you Manolo's"

"Expensive ones"

Robin looked at her watch, two minutes before seven. She watched as the familiar faces started to mill in the room and mentally made notes.

Leyla Mir arrived still in scrubs and Elizabeth stood chatting with them. Lainey walked in moments later and joined them. Leyla Mir, pregnant by Johnny Zacchara, Elizabeth Jacks pregnant by Jasper Jacks, Lainey Winters pregnant by Patrick Drake. She saw her cousin take her eyes off her PDA long enough to smile and wave brightly at the duo coming through the door. Samantha McCall-Spencer, pregnant by Lucky Spencer, Alexis Davis pregnant again by Sonny Corinthos. Kate walked in after them and as Sam walked over to Maxie, Alexis hung back to talk to the fashionista. Kate Howard, pregnant by Ric Lansing. Claudia Zacchara-Cassadine sauntered in after like she owned the place fawning over one of the waiters, Robin watched as the younger man totally ate it up, pulling out her chair, bringing the herbal tea to her; she swore her eyes could roll to the back of her head. Her mood brightened significantly when Brenda breezed through the door in a yellow sundress and silver heels. Brenda Barrett pregnant by Jason Morgan. Their eyes immediately connected and the woman she considered her sister smiled wide, and waved before sitting near Maxie. Robin got ready to address the small crowd and then she walked in like she owned the place…and she did. Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jacks pregnant by Mac Scorpio.

Carly didn't really know why she was here…she couldn't stand most of these women…but Lulu was God knows where, her mother had a huge load at the hospital, and she was tired of watching Jason blink when she tried to talk about her pregnancy…one she had never expected to have after Jax left. It was three years ago that they finally admitted that they were more broken then could be fixed…so they walked away, still friends. It was the anniversary of Michael's shooting that found her at Jakes. Jason was out of town, Bobbie working late, Jax in Australia and she didn't want to be alone. When some smarmy customer took a friendly dance too far Mac Scorpio broke his jaw. It turned out Mac was there for the same reason she was…a memory of a child unnaturally ripped away from them. They bonded over maybe one too many beers, found a way to soothe the other's pain. When she let herself feel; it was nice being with him…finding someone as broken as she was seemed to ease the pain. The pregnancy test came back positive four months into it and as surprised as she was; she felt at peace about this baby…not that it made it any easier knowing she was technically giving birth to St. Robin's cousin making them quasi family. She had just learned that none of that mattered…Michael, Morgan, and this little one…they were the only things that mattered anymore.

Maxie watched as Carly went to sit in the corner by herself.

"Carly, sit over here" she called smiling at the woman.

She couldn't tell you the day she became soft…somewhere between losing Georgie and Coop to falling in love with Spinelli she started to realize that she had let too much time go by putting that wall up and pushing people away. Not that she became some Stepford nice girl. She still hated Lulu Spencer, was a tad self destructive, came up with really crazy plans that never reworked, and still cried at night for everyone she had lost…all that pushing away and Spinelli was still there…holding her every morning, drying her tears every night, indulging her shoe fetish. They had married two years before, six months ago Maxie decided she wanted a baby…and the Jackal always gave the Maximista what she wanted.

Robin stood in front of the small crowd, "I want to thank you all for coming…I thought it would be nice since there is so many of us pregnant in town that we get together and share, talk…I know Leo, as patient as he is, must be tired to listening to me talk about my swollen feet" she said before sitting down so everyone was in a semi-circle.

She could feel the smiles around the room, a menagerie women at varying stages of pregnancy all glowing. This pregnancy wasn't something she had expected…after giving birth to Mackenna her and Patrick tried the couple thing. In that year he became an amazing father…just not an amazing fiancé. They ended it six months later…she had Mackenna from Sunday to Wednesday, him Thursday through Sunday. When she turned two they discovered the valve abnormality in her heart. Nothing was worse then finding out their child was sick. They flew in experts, read every book and six months later Mackenna Hope's heart was fixed…and so was Robin's, both by Dr. Leo Julian. Somehow in those months leading up to the surgery Patrick and Robin both found new someone's to lean on…and while their daughter's heart was being operated on, they found that theirs were too. Leo had moved in eight months before; three months later she passed out at the Nurse's station. They feared it was her HIV; as they waited Leo pulled out the diamond ring and told her he had been waiting for the right time to slip it on her finger…she said yes ten minutes before Epiphany came in smiling…Pregnant…she still won't let herself get too excited, not until Leo's second test comes back negative…but she can't help the times that she forgets and she wonders how her life became so perfect.

"I crave oranges and ice…is that not the weirdest combo ever" Leyla asked with her clipped English accent.

Claudia finds herself smiling at the younger woman…the woman who has made her brother happy. At first she was ecstatic at the sheer fact it wasn't Lulu Spencer. After that she was skeptical of the pretty nurse being able to handle their lifestyle…but when there father went off his meds and had another episode in which he cast her as Maria; the nurse proved she was no skinny bitch. She stayed by Johnny, ignoring all the voices telling her to run away. When Anthony finally pissed off the wrong people; Johnny moved Leyla in. It was nice seeing her brother happy…especially when she was. Five years ago it hadn't seemed possible…the Zacchara kids finding some happily ever. Nikolas Cassadine was something she had found when she wasn't looking…something she didn't even know she wanted. It took them a long time to move past the past…and this baby, this baby was something they had never talked about, or planned…but much like their relationship…it brought them both more joy then they could have imagined.

Elizabeth smiled and tossed out, "is anyone else having the worse time picking out names? Jax and I have been tossing out ideas to honor someone we love…but we want this baby to have it's own identity"

"Alexander Michael Davis-Corinthos" that is her sons name. She knew it the moment the doctor said it was a boy three days ago. She carried the ultrasound picture in her purse for a day and a half until she got enough nerve to drop it in Sonny's mailbox. He had left her a voicemail two hours later; "It's perfect…you're perfect…and I know you didn't believe it the first time I said it…but I love you…our daughter, your daughter, and our son" This wasn't a predicament she was easily accepting. After Jerry Jacks had turned out to be a bigger mistake then Ric, she had found herself alone. Sonny was adjusting without the mob, and without Kate. It was just sex…although if she was being forthright it was never just about sex with Sonny.

"I wanted to name the baby Mac, he wanted to name the baby Jason…so after much discussion, and a new closet for all my shoes; this little guy is Mason George Spinelli" Maxie admitted her borrowed heart heavy thinking of her sister.

Kate Howard hadn't thought of names…she was still getting use to the idea of having a child. It was a dream she always felt too selfish for…but now that it was happenings; she couldn't imagine it another way. The relationship between her and Ric was still so new; but both were living in the moment…too many failed relationship, too many mistakes…this time they both fought the urge to over think it.

"Robin and I were talking today about announcing to Mackenna that she is getting two new brothers…or sisters…anyone have sage advice" Lainey asked with Robin nodding.

She had been married five times, three different babies fathers…and when she said it like that it made it sound even worse. She and Jax had sat down with Cameron and Jake the week before to talk about the baby. Cameron was old enough to understand and announce that he wanted another brother; Jake just wanted to talk to her belly afterwards. So that morning they all lay in the big bed in the master suite…her head in Jax's lap as he played with her hair, her two other boys using her burgeoning belly as a hill for their Matchbox cars. She had married Jax two years before…it seemed appropriate the same act that tore their previous relationships apart was what helped bring them together…. and now they were celebrating the impending birth of their child…and that tree they planted for the one they lost years ago still growing.

Brenda spoke next, "Elizabeth told Jake the other day…then we he came to the Penthouse to see Jason we told him…he was actually really excited. He said something about a "two-fer"

Sam couldn't help but feel the upturn of her lips…sitting here with these women; most of whom were pregnant by someone at least one other person in the room had slept with was surprisingly awesome. Maybe it was the euphoria of being pregnant, her miracle child growing strong inside of her. After they got married she and Lucky never used protection…never thinking of it as an issue so when the Enduro condom scandal hit for the second time she thought nothing of it. Turns out, not thinking worked for her. They found out about the pregnancy after what she thought was a rough bout of food poisoning. Ever since then she couldn't let a day go by without smiling and thanking whoever above for this gift…Lucky was everything she ever needed…and this baby, that was just a physical manifestation of their love. She hadn't told her mom yet…but Natasha Lauren was the next era in the Spencer-Cassadine feud.

Alexis caught Carly's eye before speaking, "Carly and I actually told Morgan, Kristina and Molly together, Kate and Ric talked to Molly after…it seems as if the children are more resilient then the adults"

Brenda looked around the room at the different women. Four had loved Sonny Corinthos, Five had loved Jason Morgan, and three had loved Jasper Jacks. Their children had better be resilient considering in high school they would all realize they were related. High school…that brought back memories. She had been in love with Jason Quartermaine in high school…she wondered if this is what full circle had meant…a lifetime ago she had loved Jason…and in this lifetime she loved Jason. It wasn't something she had meant to happen…breezing back into town when Robin's birth was near…Jason had always made her feel like she had a place to stay, a home. She guessed that was a theme in their relationship…Jason Quartermaine, now Morgan always made her feel like she was home.

Robin watched as everyone started to banter…this is exactly what she wanted…needed. And that is how the Port Charles Cradle Club began.


	5. Borrowed Hearts MaxieLeo

**A/N: This was inspired by a word prompt challenge at Soap Fan Fiction. If you watched NS, disregard, it never happened. Also my backstory for Leo is totally made up. Reviews are appreciated!**

_Cursed_

Rare

_Watch_

"Mod-ern Girl"

It's the color on her toes…and it's the first thing she thinks of as the teardrops fall from her cheeks onto her freshly pedicured feet. She turns on the shower before she lets the sobs fall; wracking her body so hard that she slumps down on the wall next to the toilet.

They say that most people who commit suicide have a moment of clarity before they actually die…a moment where they regret the choice…where they want nothing more then to live. She wondered if that's what it would be like when it finally happened. She knew there was never a guarantee for her, the cursed girl with the borrowed heart.

She was dying; she saw it in Monica's eyes when she opened the chart. She had only agreed to see the doctors after Kate heard her wheezing in the office and threatened to fire her if she didn't. She had thought nothing of it, the familiar tightening in her chest; familiar ever since Jesse…Coop…Georgie and then Spinelli. Sure he wasn't dead like the rest of them but he was gone just the same…the Jackal recruited by the WSB for his computer hacking skills…figures Frisco would take one more thing from her. She sometimes wondered how she became so easy to leave.

The worst part in dying was thinking about Mac. He was the one person who actually stuck around, who was there to hold her, to pick her up every time she self-destructed. Now he would have to bury her too…it wasn't fair; a guy like Frisco got to traipse around the world without a care in the world…and a man like Mac; one who always put others above himself, one who stepped up when he didn't have to, he was the one to always lose. She supposed much of her life it had been that way and maybe this was a way of karma evening out the playing field, because if someone like Georgie had to die…then she sure as hell deserved to die.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melodic sounds filled his ears. It was amazing how much resonated from the two tiny ear buds. It was at times like these in the quiet of the on call room, just him and his IPOD that he really felt at peace. Music was his soul; it had been as long as he could remember. Growing up he dreamt of taking his guitar, heading to New York City, living in Chelsea and trying to make it. Dreams die-hard…and his families died the day his brother Amir was hit by a drunk driver.

Amir was the golden boy, 4.6 GPA, Salutatorian, Pre-Med at Harvard and a coveted residency at Johns Hopkins, it all ended on a balmy summer night. After he died, Leo put away his guitar and picked up a stethoscope. On the anniversary of his brother's death he accepted a residency at the Mayo clinic and never looked back…almost never…except on those nights he pulled out the six string and allowed his mind to imagine what might have been.

The truth be told, he was happy as a cardiologist, he had moved up in ranks quickly, professors calling him a natural. In just a few years after his residency he was fast becoming one of the go to guys in cardiothoracic surgery. Although for someone who specialized in the heart, he was great at painfully ignoring his own.

A familiar buzzing sound woke him from his self-imposed abstraction. In minutes he was on the elevator up to Monica Quartermaine's office.

He stopped at the slightly ajar door posed to knock when she announced him in.

"You paged me?" he asked.

"Sit down, please" she asked while shuffling through files.

When she was done she pulled out slides, "I need a consult Dr. Julian…and I know that you are one of the best on my staff"

"Sure" he said as she put the slides on the board.

"Patient is a 23 year old female, heart transplant at age 4, she has recently developed abscesses on her heart. There is a drug regime we could put her on but"

"But that could leave her heart, and her immune system compromised. If that happens there is nothing we can do because even a new heart couldn't save her"

Monica nodded watching the young doctor; she needed insight on this case because she would not sit back and watch another parent have to bury there child…not if there was anything she could do to help it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Black eyeliner rimmed her eyes perfectly; the eye drops having eliminated the red. She dressed methodically…a red Chloe shirt, black Michael Kors pants and the black Christian Louboutin ruched knot peep toe flat. This was her costume, the fashionista. She would kiss Mac on the cheek, snark at Lulu, impress Kate and no one would know. Then, maybe she wouldn't remember that she was the girl with the defective borrowed heart.

"So you think surgery is the best possible option?" Monica asked.

Leo nodded, "I think it's the only option," he stated honestly.

Nodding the older doctor picked up the phone.

The call came in while she was on the phone with Clarice and she hit ignore. It wasn't until she was in the elevator she checked it.

"Maxie, this is Monica Quartermaine; I would like to see you as soon as possible so we can discuss treatment. You can call my secretary or call my personal number"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She wasn't going to go…she wasn't going to let them poke and prod her. Nope, she was going to live and die on her own terms. That was until she came home.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you" Mac said smiling.

Unsure of what was going on she smiled cautiously, "what did I do?" she asked.

That got a laugh and he answered, "nothing, it's just you are so busy all the time…I figured since you are home; you would have time for dinner with your dad?"

Before she could even think she threw herself in his arms, "Dad" was all she managed to get out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leo watched her walk into the office, chin raised, big eyes the shade of cornflower. He had seen her before, she was Robin's cousin and when he first started working at General Hospital she was still volunteering. He would watch her walking around the hospital taking names…she looked more delicate closer…like fragile porcelain wrapped in a steel veneer.

Eyes bore holes in her and it annoyed her. She hated feeling like some guinea pig and she shot a dirty look in Leo's direction.

"Thank you for coming Maxie" Monica said sitting down.

Maxie sat and answered, "yeah well the alternative sucks, so here I am"

"I have asked Dr. Julian to sit in because he is going to be the one doing your surgery"

"Wait, hold up, yesterday you said you wanted to put me on a drug regiment…now you want to crack my chest open again, uh-uh" she said before grabbing her bag and running out.

Monica stood there surprised and Leo stood up, "here let me go see if I can find her"

He practically ran into Nadine on the way out, "did you see Maxie Jones?"

She pointed left, "I think she was headed to the roof"

Gasping for air she burst through the crash door to the roof and for some reason at that moment when the air filled her lungs she realized, she didn't want to die.

When he walked out she sat there on the ledge overlooking the city.

"I don't want to die," she announced the only way she noted his presence.

Walking slowly he came upon her, "good, that's a start"

"I want to see Coney Island…I know that sounds really lame…but I heard Kate talking about it with Sonny once…and I just thought, wow I've never been…I mean not that it is the only thing I want to do"

Listening to her made him smile, "so let's go"

"What?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"You've wanted to go to Coney Island…let's go"

It took a moment for her to process, "aren't you supposed to be up here waxing poetic on how I should be signing up for you to put another scar on my chest?" she asked.

Shrugging her answered, "today we go to Coney Island, tomorrow we worry about the surgery"

As she followed him to the employee locker room she wondered aloud, "you know I don't even know why I agreed to go to Coney Island with some random strange doctor. Isn't this against some hospital regulation?"

Opening his locker he pulled off his scrubs, "yeah, probably" he said shrugging.

"And you don't have a problem with that?" she asked eyes narrowed at him.

Pulling his vintage tee on her looked at her, "You don't strike me as a stickler for the rules…and neither am I"

"So you ready?" he asked grabbing his keys.

"I'm always ready"

They walked by Patrick on the way out, "if anyone asks, cover me" Leo said as Maxie followed flashing him a patronizing smile.

When he approached the nurse's station Robin was there, "have you seen Leo"?

"Yeah, he just left…said something came up"

"Oh, okay"

In his head he added, "with your cousin"

"Sweet car" Maxie said as he beeped the red Porsche Boxster.

Opening the passenger door he smiled, "thank you"

"Let me drive"

The look on his face made her laugh, "it was worth a try" she said before sliding into the luxury car.

As soon as he turned it on she was fiddling with the radio, "what CD's do you have in here?" she asked.

He handed her the CD case, "crap, crap, crap, oh something good" she said popping in the CD.

Music blared through the car and Maxie looked out the window the city or Port Charles disappear in the distance. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was here…but it felt like it was something she needed.

Leo sped up on the highway, this stunt could get him in major trouble…and yet he didn't really care. Right now all that seemed to matter was getting Maxie Jones to Coney Island.

When the car pulled to the side Maxie's head shot up, "is this the part where you kill me and dump my body?" she asked.

He smiled, "Nah, not today"

Following him out onto the sandy beach she whined, "Okay, seriously, these shoes are not made for sand"

They rounded the bend and she gasped, "wow"

"I come here sometimes to think…my brother Amir…he loved the water; I guess it just makes me feel close to him" he admitted not quite sure why he was opening up.

She looked out over the mist-covered waves; it looked like a painting…and she watched Leo's eyes get lost in it, "is your brother?" she asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, a long time ago…drunk driver…anyway, sorry for the detour, let's get back on the road…Coney Island here we come"

Usually she would push, prod, poke for the information she wanted…but today she decided some things were better left unsaid.

Two hours later Leo pulled off the expressway and she spotted the Ferris wheel first, "finally" she said not masking the brief excitement in her voice.

Maxie couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a hot dog…or had so much fun in one afternoon…. but that afternoon in Coney Island…it made her feel like breathing again. Leo had this way about him…. this ease; she could say the wrong thing, put her foot in her mouth and yet he would smile that easy smile and let it go.

The huge bear he won her was under one arm and her hotdog in the other hand when he came back with two tickets.

"You Miss Jones are one rare breed of woman," he stated.

An arched eyebrow is all he got so he finished, "standing there in your couple hundred dollar shoes eating a hotdog…it looks good on you…and now, for the commencement of the evening…the Ferris wheel is calling our name"

She snatched the ticket, "four hundred dollar shoes"

Leo licked his lips as he watched her sway; Maxie Jones was something he never expected.

Spinning slowly the stars shined above them, "so Dr. Leo…when did you decide you wanted to cut people open? Were you one of those little kids doing weird science experiments and home chemistry labs," she asked sitting across from him.

Chuckling, "not quite…I mean I always liked to help people but…I wanted to be a rock star"

"WHAT?"

"Yep, music was in my blood…I would practice on that cheap guitar every chance I got"

"So what changed?"

Looking into the distance he cleared his throat before speaking, "my brother…Amir, he was in med school, best and the brightest…when he died, I decided to go to medical school"

"Do you still play?"

Shaking his head he answered, "I dabble"

"But why…if you loved it so much why did you give it up?" she asked her nose crinkling.

"For my parents…because I couldn't stand to disappoint them after he.." his voice made a tiny crack with emotion that most people wouldn't have been able to notice…Maxie did.

The ride ended and they both got off silent, lost in thoughts a million miles away.

"I had a really great day…thanks for not killing me and dumping my body off a cliff"

He smiled at her, "anytime"

Music filled the car as they headed back to real life. Maxie couldn't help the thoughts that swirled in her head…Mac's eyes…Georgie…Coop…and the way the pain swirled inside her.

"Stop the car!" she screamed and Leo pulled over the side scared that something was wrong.

Before the car came to a complete stop she had jumped out and was running down the secluded darkened beach. Leo ran after her finding her halfway down the beach her chin on her knees.

"Don't touch me" she yelled as he came next to her.

He went to sit down and she looked at him, "don't…don't come close to me…don't you know everyone that gets close to me, dies?"

Sobs wracked her body and he couldn't help it; letting his arms wrap around her as she fell into his chest. He didn't know how long they sat there but when she shivered he led her back to the car.

When they pulled up to Mac's house she turned to him, "thank you"

Mac was pacing in the living room when she walked in, "where the hell have you been?" he asked that broken hearted look in his eyes.

In an instant she dropped the teddy bear and flung her body into his arms, "I'm going to have the surgery"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright everyone, get out the patient needs her rest before her big day" Epiphany ordered shooing Robin, Mac, Sam and Lucky out.

Maxie settled in reading the letter Spinelli had sent. Jason had brought it with a dozen yellow roses; adding that Spinelli made him promise to bring it before her surgery. Her mind also wondered to Dr. Julian; she hoped he hadn't gotten into too much trouble for the Coney Island trip…she couldn't help but smile every time she thought of it…and the doctor with the chocolate eyes.

As if on cue there was a knock and said doctor peaked his head in, "Piph said she kicked everyone out…would you like some company?"

Smiling, "well I am stuck here…so why not"

Opening the door she saw the guitar, "so are you going to sing me a song?" she asked.

"Nah, you are going to sing me one"

Narrowing her eyes at him, "what?"

"Come on, I will give you lessons"

Taking the guitar she let his fingers guide hers…after a while she seemed to start to get the hang of it.

"You're a natural" he said looking at her.

There eyes met when she turned to him, both stared into each other's gaze and finally he broke it leaning over to kiss her on her forehead, "you Miss Jones…you're a revelation"

Watching him go she felt her stomach flip flop.

One Month Later

The elevators opened and she marched up to him at the nurse's station to where he was standing, "so you promised to sing me a song…I'm here to collect. The Haunted Star is having an amateur night…Saturday. You have the eight o'clock slot…be there"

Leo just smiled as she turned around and walked back out. There was something about this girl.

Luke announced him and he made his way up to the stage and in front of the mic, "I haven't done this in a while…so be kind. This is dedicated to a woman who made me remember where my heart is.

_Chasing fireflies  
Elusive dreams  
This pre life crisis  
Is killing me  
Beautiful tragedy  
Who I was wasn't me  
Yeah yeah_

_Do do do do  
You make it easier to be  
Easier to be me  
It's hard to believe  
You make it easy..._

Maxie watched him on stage…he was the one to heal her borrowed heart…and if said heart was right…he maybe could be the one to do it again.

_It felt like the world  
Fell from my feet  
Gave up on myself_

You didn't give up on me  
Let myself go  
You were still there  
Like coming home  
Coming up for air  
Yeah yeah

_(Easier to Be – Lifehouse)_


	6. What Nobody Could See LoSam

"We need to talk"

**A/N: Just a little Logan and Sam. I think they could have been something special together. The title comes from the Kelly Clarkson song, "You Found Me"**

"We need to talk"

She wondered if anyone ever heard good news after that statement…or if everyone had their life ripped apart soon after.

What he was trying to say was written in his eyes before he even said the words. Sometimes she wondered how she knew him so well after such a short time…this time she wished she didn't.

"Liz and I think we owe our children one more chance"

His words cut worse then any physical abuse she had received. Mentally she chastised herself…she was a con, she new the odds…and she still let him in.

Why was it that she found herself making the same mistake over and over…believing that one day a man might value her heart enough not to throw it away…maybe Evelyn was right…no decent man would ever keep her around for long.

Instead of fighting, begging him to stay, she nodded. Turned and walked away. After Jason she had promised never to beg another man to stay…if Lucky wanted to leave…she would let him leave…. even if it felt like he was cleaving part of her soul in doing so. She heard him yell after her, she didn't need to hear him explain…she was tired of excuses.

The tears came as she rounded the block; she hated herself for it…hated being weak, hated hearing Cody's voice in her head.

"No crying girl, tears are for the weak"

Logan Hayes needed a beer. It was a damn shame that Coleman had thrown him out of Jake's after he chucked the pool stick at Johnny Zacchara. It may have not been a wisest decision but he seemed allergic to those. He sat on the docks, feet dangling, cursing God or the sky for his misery.

He wonder if it was him or Port Charles that was cursed because it seemed that since he set foot it town everything had went to shit. Coop was gone; the first girl he ever loved was currently shoving her tongue down Mr. Sensitive Mob Prince's throat, and even Maxie couldn't look at him without wanting to spit in his face.

Add on a new found father that had made it his mission to mold Logan into a model citizen, two sisters he was too scared to meet, one sister it was too late for, and he was sure the next morning he would be able to add unemployed to his vast list of accomplishments.

"Ugh" he heard someone yell as they kicked the metal trashcan.

Turning around he watched the raven-haired woman kicked the metal container a couple more times.

"Dang girl, what'd that trashcan do to you?" he asked.

Sam heard the familiar drawl and looked over to see Logan Hayes sitting on the docks smirking at her. It irritated her.

"Who asked you?"

Logan shook his head, "Hey, don't get all hormonal on me, I was just asking why you like to kick poor defenseless inanimate objects…but I can see you ain't in a talking mood so I will go back to minding my own business and let you go all pink ranger on that trash can"

Seeing the condescending look on his face had made her blood begin to boil.

"Would you rather me kick you" she asked.

Lying back on the docks he put his arms behind his head, "Can't make my day any shittier so if it makes you feel better, go ahead, get a nice kick in. Are those steel toe… even better," he said closing his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed at him. It was an easy behavior to recognize. She had done it countless times before; hid behind that false bravado of sarcasm.

You never let anyone see you weak Samantha. People are like dogs, they smell fear and the first sniff they get, they bite ya.

It was the first secret Cody taught her to running a scam…something that had stuck with her until the day she found out she was pregnant. Baby Lila changed everything for her. Watching him reminded her of the person she never wanted to become again and it softened her.

"Want to compare notes?" she asked slowly approaching the railing.

"Huh?" he asked his icy blue eyes glowing with raw pain.

She sat down next to him, "You said you had a shitty day, join the club. We compare days and if you win, I buy the drinks, I win…you buy"

He examined her eyes. They were brown but not that standard run of the mill brown…they were toffee colored with flecks of gold shining like stars in the clear of the desert sky. Looking away he stared at the black of the water; he wasn't use to people showing random acts of kindness.

"Okay, I'll go first" she said noticing the emotional distance he had placed between them.

Not quite sure why she was trying she began to ramble, "well my boyfriend broke up with me today…and I loved him…really loved him…and he went back to his ex-wife who coincidently wrecked the relationship with the man I considered to be the love of my life"

"I'm sorry," he offered turning to look at her.

Endless sadness…that was what she saw in his eyes and she didn't know if she was going soft, or because it felt good to occupy her mind with something, or someone other then Lucky Spencer.

"Come on, your turn"

"Fine. Today is the sixth month anniversary of my best friend Coop's death, the only girl I ever loved is in love with a mobster who just happens to be the son of my boss…which I am guessing tomorrow won't be my boss after I threw the pool stick at his pride and joy" he finished the disgust dripping like acid off his tinge.

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

Getting up and dusting her jeans off she nudged him with her knee, "come on, you win, let's go get smashed at Jakes and forget about our problems"

That garnered a chuckle. He didn't know exactly who this girl was, or why she was here right now, but it didn't matter. For the first time in six months, he didn't feel like someone was stepping on his chest as he gasped for air.

"Slight problem, Miss"

"Sam"

"Sam, I got kicked out of Jake's for that whole trying to make a shish kabob with a pool stick out of mob boy"

It was the first time she had laughed in weeks, and it reverberated through her whole body, she clutched her side, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her laughter was infectious and soon he found himself chuckling along with her.

"Sorry…I'm" she said between trying to catch her breath, "I just got…. a mental picture"

"Don't worry about it…it was pretty funny" he admitted.

Looking down on him, "So come on, I still owe you that drink, and I know just the place" she told him before extending her hand to help him off the ground.

He didn't know why he was following this woman down the alleyway to God knows where…but he figured the alternative was jumping off the Port Charles dock and this seemed much warmer.

They came to a nice high rise and she pulled out her security card.

"Is this your place?"

"Yep, free alcohol and mobster free, what more can you ask for soldier?"

Shrugging in agreement he followed her up. She opened the door to a pretty plush apartment.

"Sweet place you got here"

"Thanks, gimme a sec, I have to get out of these shoes," she said wandering off towards the back.

Logan looked around spotting the frames with Sam and Officer Spencer, he turned them all face down knowing how hard it was to look at those things in the light of morning. Following the mantel he looked at the pictures of the two dark eyed little girls. He traced the smiling faces and he tried to remember a time he was that happy.

Footsteps announced her arrival, "alright I got Jose or Jack," she announced carrying two bottles.

"Cute kids" he said still staring at the pictures.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "the best things Port Charles ever gave me…my two little sisters"

Sisters…the word stuck him in his gut. Serena had sent three letters, four voicemails, ten emails.

"Where'd ya go?" she asked setting down the bottles and shot glasses.

Logan turned smiling that down home southern boy smile he had perfected, "I'm here, why would I want to be anywhere else"

Arching an eyebrow at him then rolling her eyes, "Jack or Jose?"

"Jack. I'm from Texas"

"My kind of guy" she said pouring two shots.

Raising her glass, "to Port Chuck and all it has given to us" she said.

Clinking glasses he smiled, "to Port Chuck" he said before downing the shot.

An hour later she lost count after eight shots each.

"No way, he cried, come on, Jason Morgan _cried_?"

Laughing she poured another one, "like a little girl" she answered.

"Dang, if I wouldn't pay to see that"

Memories flooded her, causing that dull ache to throb once again, "Lucky though…he was supposed to be different, ya know?"

"Want me to beat his ass?"

Thinking for a minute she sighed and let out a slight chuckle, "ask me again when I'm sober"

"I'm serious…he is a jackass, I mean who would let a girl like you go" he said his eyes connecting with hers.

The way he looked at her, probing, it made the hairs on the back of her arms stand on end. His eyes, she just couldn't help but want to get lost in them and never be found again. She figured it was the alcohol and shook it off.

"Enough of this doom and gloom, let's go swimming in the hot tub"

"Is that safe?" he muttered following her.

Sam stripped off her shirt and smiled over her shoulder, "last one in is a rotten egg," she cried before stripping off down to the champagne colored lingerie. It was impulsive and crazy but she embraced it because she didn't want to feel anything else but the surge of adrenaline that came from it.

Watching her he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't met anyone quite like her…someone as broken as he was; but who chose to embrace life…to smile through the pain. He had a feeling this woman could be the death of him…and if that was the price to pay for the way she looked at him…like he wasn't some lost cause…well it was worth it.

"Are you not coming in?" she asked up to her neck in water.

Shaking his head, "Nah, I think I'll just sit this one out"

"Uh-uh that wasn't part of the deal," she said flicking water at him.

"Hey, hey, simmer down now"

This time it was more then a few droplets, "on my good shirt too" he complained holding wet shirt away from his body.

Smiling mischievously she splashed once more.

"Oh that's it," he said before jumping in fully clothed.

The confined space of the hot tub didn't give her much room to run; although if it had…she would have still let him catch her…to feel strong arms wrap around her, to hold her, protect her.

"See, I got you" he said pulling her to him.

Stilling in his arms, brown eyes sparkled up at him, "yeah, you do" she whispered softly.

Logan wasn't the honorable guy. He didn't often think before he acted…he went with his gut. It was what had saved his ass in Iraq and it was the thing that made him want to crash his mouth on the beautiful woman in front of him…to kiss her like it was his dying wish.

Maybe they were both too broken to see what was right and wrong…but Sam never did have much use for labels. All she wanted was to feel, to feel good again. It was something she had chased most of her life…and with Logan Hayes it just felt too right to be wrong.

"You're wet," she said tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"That I am"

Slowly she peeled the fabric from his tanned skin, "We should do something about that"

He let her fingers graze his skin; the heat rising to the surface causing his skin to feel like it was on fire.

When his torso was rid of the wet cloth she took the time to really appreciate the sight of his naked torso. The skin was smooth, tanned and rock solid.

Nimble fingers touched the button fly of his jeans, "And jeans are a definite no-no for the hot tub" she said as each button popped open.

The tension hung thick in the air, the electricity buzzing between them as she slid the jeans down. Stepping out of them he was left in boxer briefs that clung to his naked skin.

Hands came to his waist and he couldn't hold back anymore, "You're gonna kill me darlin'" he said before pulling her against him.

Her lithe body melded into the hardness of his and a slight moan escaped from her lips. He just stared at her for a moment, those eyes, the plump lips, high cheekbones; she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Lips crashed upon his before he could get another thought in…she clung to him in some strange mix of lust and quiet desperation. He clung to her, because feeling this good was fleeting and he would hold onto it as long as she let him.

Legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly carried them both out of the water and into the apartment. Walking slowly he tasted the wet skin on her neck, over her collarbone, across her shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her.

If this is wrong, I don't want to be right

There was something incredibly gentle about him. The way he lay her on the bed, slowly peeling off the wet satin from her freckled skin. His eyes drunk her in, and she had never felt so beautiful in all her life.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," he murmured huskily his drawl covering her like honey.

Taking his hand she pulled him to her ridding his body of the last offending article of clothing.

Softly she pulled him on the bed, naked skin uniting. She kissed him roughly, nibbling down his jaw, over his jugular.

He was sure there would be markings on his back in the morning. He relished in that, because even after the light of day came he would keep that memory of her on his skin.

It was strange how so much pleasure came from so much pain.

After it was done, they lay together in the silent, the moonlight washing over their skin. In the morning they would have to face reality but tonight…tonight was all theirs.


	7. What Nobody Could See 2 LoSam

**A/N: I thought this was going to be the end…but it looks like there will be one more part. It just didn't seem right trying to shove it all in. Anyway, hope you like. Reviews are appreciated!**

"Me, you, elevator, now" Sam said marching into the Crimson offices.

Maxie looked from her friend to her boss. Kate took one look at the disheveled dark haired woman and nodded, "go ahead, I will be in my office"

Getting up from her chair she practically ran into the elevator, "What was that?" she asked.

Sam stayed silent punching the door closed button. Instead of words her hand opened revealing a small white stick.

Maxie's eyes threatened to pop out of her head, "Is this what I think it is?"

Nodding Sam closed her eyes.

"Oh shit, Lucky is going to flip out...but dude this could be the answer to getting him back. Score one for Team McCall"

"It's not Lucky's"

At first Maxie laughed…until she looked really close at her and then her eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait. Have you been holding out on me? You skank, who's the lucky bastard" she teased.

Sam closed her eyes…Logan Hayes had proved more difficult to let go then she thought. It started the morning when she woke up in his arms. She had too many nights like those, waking up next to a man she hardly knew. With Logan it felt different…she had no regrets in the morning. It was like they connected on a level that had been deeper then sexual...it was like they looked inside of each other's souls.

"Logan Hayes" she muttered in between a cough.

Maxie looked confused, "What'd you say"

Exasperated Sam closed her eyes and repeated it clearly this time, "Logan Hayes"

There was a long silence, Maxie's mouth, "Okay where is Ashton's fine ass because I must be getting Punk'd or something"

When Sam didn't say anything Maxie got serious, "Oh my God, you slept with Logan…Logan, Logan, Texas drawl, abs to die for, dimple on his left butt-"

Sam interrupted before she could finish, "Yes _that_ Logan"

"Wow, when and why the hell am I just hearing about this now?" Maxie asked arching an eyebrow.

"After Lucky and I broke up and I don't know…I didn't want you to feel weird because you and Logan and"

"Did he do that thing…with his tongue?"

Sam's eyes widened but she couldn't help but admit "Yes, oh God yes" she answered laughing.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maxie asked softly.

Sam slowly shook her head, "I don't know. I know that this baby, he or she…they're a miracle. Honestly I love this baby already. So I'm going to tell Logan, and tell him he can be as involved or not as he wants. But this baby, this baby is going to be loved"

"Well duh and well dressed" Maxie said.

Pushing the open button Sam smiled at her friend, "Thanks for listening"

"Please, like you don't do it enough for me" Maxie said giving her a hug.

Before the elevator doors closed Maxie turned to her, "you tell Hayes if he acts like a douche, I'm so kicking his ass"

Catching the elevator back down she placed a hand to her still flat stomach. She never believed in fate, that everything happened for a reason…but as she placed her hand over where her miracle baby grew…she believed.

Logan sat at Kelly's looking through the Classifieds. So far his job searched had come up short. He thought about going to Scott for help but his pride kept him from doing it. Twice he had called Serena, once he had even got up to six numbers before he hung up. It was hard for him to imagine having someone…someone on his side.

"You look like you could use some coffee" Mike said handing him a mug.

"Thanks man"

He hadn't slept in weeks. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. What bugged him the most was that he wasn't _that_ guy. He didn't go falling in love with every dame in a short skirt. This was different…there weren't many people who got him but it seemed that Sam McCall could look inside of him and saw all the bad and good…and she didn't run. It had him twisted up and feeling all backwards.

Throwing his dollars on the table he got up; this wasn't going to be a productive morning.

When he came to his building she was standing there her dark hair waving in the slight wind. His heart was in his feet. If his Iraq buddies saw him now, he would never hear the end of it. Him going soft over some girl he hardly knew.

"Logan" she greeted.

She had seen him from a distance, watched his golden hair shine in the sun as he walked down the street. Every step and she felt her heart fall a notch. She didn't know how to say it, how to tell him they were having a child. How to tell him he could be a father…if he wanted.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide the smile from his voice.

That damn drawl of his...it reminded her of his hands, his lips, his skin, all over her body.

"I actually needed to talk to you, do you have a minute"

"Yeah, of course" he said opening the door to his building.

He couldn't help the way his heart sped up from just the smell of her hair. He tried to calm himself; he didn't want to act like an idiot around her. In the past he had 

mostly dealt with little girls…but she, she was a woman. In one night he had revealed more of himself to a woman then ever before…and it scared him.

Letting her into the apartment he was thankful he had attempted to clean up that morning.

"You want something to drink?"

She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths, "I am just going to say this…because if I don't…Logan, I'm pregnant…and it's yours…I didn't…the doctors told me I couldn't have a child so that's why I didn't worry about protection…and I don't want you to feel like you have to be involved or anything…I love this baby already…I can provide for it and you can be as involved or not as you want" she said rambling.

The words sunk in slowly and his legs would have given out had he not had enough sense to sit on the couch. He was going to be a father…father, such a complex word…so much of his life tied around his. His ditching him, his vendetta, finding him, making peace…you could create and destroy in one breath…one wrong move. This was the moment that would change his life; this was the moment that changed everything.

"Listen, I don't need an answer now or anything, we have nine months to figure this out. Why don't I just go" she said before walking out the door.

Running out the apartment building she bit back the emotion, the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She wasn't upset at him but the terror in his eyes…it had hurt her.

His first reaction was to grab the six-pack out of the refrigerator. He opened the first bottle and downed about half before the memory struck him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hayes, you coming tonight?" the little red headed boy asked perched over his ten-speed._

_It was the father/son picnic. He hated this time every year. Before he could answer another voice came in, "Don't you know, Hayes ain't got no daddy"_

"_Shut up" Logan answered turning around to walk down the dirt road home._

"_Word is, his mama don't even know which man is his daddy"_

"_That's a lie" Logan said seething._

"_I heard his mama didn't even know his daddy's name"_

_In an instant his fist was connecting with the boys jaw, "that's a lie, my mama knows who my daddy is"_

_The boy wiped blood from his mouth and spat back, "And he still didn't want you"_

The memory stung him like needle pricks on his skin. He wouldn't let history repeat itself.

She knocked on the door of the lake house. Alexis had given her a key but hadn't been comfortable using it. She didn't know why she was here but something just felt right.

Slowly the door opened and Alexis smiled, "hey, I didn't expect you, come in. What can I do for you?"

Walking in Sam couldn't hold it in, "I'm pregnant, and I'm scared as hell…but I'm so happy too"

Arms embraced her quickly; soft hands stroking her hair, "I'm so happy for you too, Sam" was all she said.

There were no judgments, no assumptions, just love…and in that moment she realized that was what being a parent was.

"I love you, Mom"

Scott Baldwin was there in ten minutes, broke about fifteen traffic laws, but his kid needed him…so he was there.

"Logan" he said greeting him.

It was strange looking in those eyes; it was like going back a couple decades and looking in the mirror. There was so much pain, pain he had a hand in causing…if he could take it back, right a wrong…he would.

"Hey"

"You sounded like it was urgent on the phone"

"Yeah"

This was harder then he had expected…turning to the person he had blamed for most of his heartache. But the past was the past…and now he had to think of the future.

"You said you could help me get a job…is that offer still on the table?"


	8. What Nobdy Could See 3 Losam

**A/N: I'm thinking there should be an epilogue…so expect one sometime in the near future.**

_Three Weeks Later_

As his finger hit the seventh digit he felt his stomach tossed about like a dingy during a hurricane…he didn't stop this time, let it ring…once…twice….three.

"Serena Baldwin here"

He gulped down the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Helllllo…is this Tina, didn't Dad have a talk with you about crank calls"

It was something he would usually laugh about if he could manage to swallow the tears in his throat. This was his little sister…his…with her happy sing song voice…the enormity of it all made puddles in his iridescent blue eyes.

"Alright Tina, I'm hanging up now, brat"

"This isn't Tina" he finally managed to get out.

"Um, okay, I don't know who you are and why you are breathing in my ear but um…creepy"

"It's Logan…your bro-"

There was no finishing that sentence as Serena burst about with rambling, "Shut up…finally, it took you long enough…I swear I was beginning to think my Dad…or Dad was crazier then I expected. I am kind of pissed at you, Tina, that's our little sister, was all butt hurt that you hadn't called"

"Wow girl, slow down"

Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but smile.

"If you think I'm bad, wait til you meet my mom"

Listening to her ramble was like no other experience…like finding one of the missing parts of himself…the sister shaped puzzle piece in his heart.

"So when do I get to meet you? And don't give me a crap line about you being busy because I have your address Lo"

"Lo?"

"Yeah Lo, it sounds cool and edgy…anyway Lo, dinner Kelly's, Wednesday night…7:00, don't be late"

The chuckle escaped his throat and he couldn't help agreeing, "Fine, Wednesday" he answered.

"Good…oh and you're paying"

"Goodbye Serena"

"Bye Lo"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What about Hannah…or Zoey…Alex… Mitchie…or wait, what about Gabriella?"

"Never allow your child to watch The Disney Channel" Alexis said coming through the door of the lake house.

"Mommy, Molly and I are gong to be auntie's…how cool is that?"

"Very cool honey…no go wash your hands the delivery man is going to be here any second"

Sam watched as her little sister ran up the stairs, "Well evidently enough I am having a girl and have the choice pick of names from any teeny bopper"

Alexis shook her head, "I still can't believe I am going to be a grandmother"

"Are you okay, you're not like weirdly freaking out…you're not going to go drink with Luke and ride a swing, right?"

"No…I am very okay…and I am so happy for you Samantha"

She felt the arms encircle her…but it was more then just an embrace, it was like coming home.

**OoOoOoO**

It's Wednesday and his palms are sweating. The door to Kelly's jingles open and somehow he knows it is her. Her hair is the color of corn silk, her eyes the same shade of blue as his own…and he feels a fierceness to protect her from everything…to protect her from the ills of the world, from guys like him.

"Lo!" she exclaims waving and then making her way to him.

"Dude scary, you look way too much like Dad"

"Thanks, I think"

"So, let's order because I could eat a freaking cow right now"

He couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh…he didn't know what took him so long to find his sister…because even after five minutes he couldn't imagine his life 

without her…some people came into your life that way…when you least expected it…and even in that second they change everything.

**OoOoOoO**

She couldn't wait to come home and fall into bed…sometimes she forgot how exhausting pregnancy was. Unfortunately as soon as she flipped on the light she remembered the pile of clothes fresh from the dry cleaners that sat on her bed.

Going through the pile she found the worn shirt…she wondered how it was that Logan came into her life for one night, and changed the rest of her world.

The knock on the door tore her from her memory and as she swung it open her heart stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked marching into the living room.

At one time Lucky Spencer had been able to make her heart skip a beat with just one look…now it just pissed her off.

"What?"

"I was at the station and your mom was on the phone with you…so is it true, are you having my baby?" he asked choked up.

Her mouth flailed open, she had expected the questions to come soon enough…but not this way, not when she wasn't ready to explain everything.

"Answer me Sam, please, are you carrying my child?" he asked his voice filled with emotion and pain.

"No, she's carrying my child"

Sam's head snapped around to see Logan standing there, that haunted look in those iridescent blue eyes.

Lucky looked from Logan to Sam, "What?"

"It's true…this baby is not yours…it's Logan's…I'm 9 weeks along Lucky…there is no way this could be your child…so thank you for your concern but you should go home to your wife and kids"

"But"

Sam simply shook her head and turned around walking towards her bedroom. Lucky stood there for a second, tears in his eyes, but finally left.

Logan watched it all in silence…and when Lucky left he couldn't hold back any longer.

"You okay?" he asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

That drawl could bring shivers down her spine in the Sahara desert.

"I'm okay…what are you doing here"

He walked over to kneel down in front of her, "I don't know…one minute I was having dinner with my sister…and the next I was thinking…I want to be part of my child's life…I want to be his Daddy…I want to give him all the things I never had"

She could hold back the tears no longer, "Logan"

"Please, I know I am a screw up…and I know that you could do this on your own…but let me be there"

Looking into his eyes she could feel every hurt and pain that had happened in his life…because she had felt them too. They were two messed up people in a messed up world…who with the help of a miracle just may save each other.

"I want you to be there for our child…I have no doubt that you will make an awesome father Logan…I believe in you" she told him her thumbs coming to wipe the tears from his eyes.

They were words he hadn't heard much in his lifetime…to have someone put faith in him…it was like Sam McCall could look inside of him and see the person he could be…and he would be…he would become that man for his child…and for Sam.

"You're stuck with me doll" he said his voice shaky with emotion.

"Logan, you don't"

His finger touched her lips to quiet her, "No promises, right…no expectations…and that use to work fine…but I'm sitting here promising you girl…I ain't leaving you…not as long as you'll have me"

There was never a moment in her life she had really believed those words…everyone left in the end. Cody, Danny, Jason, Lucky…and yet with him staring into her eyes…she let a part of herself believe.


	9. What Nobody Could See 4 LoSam

**A/N: The last part…thanks for everyone who read and reviewed…LoSam could have been something really special…I'm glad I could share the kind of story they could have had!**

_Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Nasya, Happy Birthday to you_

For some of Port Charles' elite, their musical ability was sorely lacking.

Logan leaned over to Sam's ear. "Well, we won't be seeing any of them on American Idol" he said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Scott clapped his hands together after, "Present time!" he announced.

As if on cue Serena rolled in a shiny, sparkly purple bike, streamers coming out of the handlebars, basket and a bell.

"A BIKE" five-year old Nasya exclaimed running and climbing on it.

Smirking at Alexis, "Top that Counselor" Scott shot at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Nikolas" she called.

Into the ballroom at Wyndamere walked a white and brown pony to which Nasya's eyes became the size of saucers, "A POOOOOOOOOONY" she screamed.

Alexis turned to Scott, "Well there's always Christmas Baldwin" she told him with a sarcastic smile.

Logan shook his head, "How long before one of them buys her a house?" he asked.

Sam simply shook her head, "We should stop them but look at her"

Turning to their daughter Logan couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Her with her dark hair, and shining blue eyes with a smile the size of Texas on her face…how could he deny her anything?

"Mama, Daddy, come look at my pony" she said calling them over.

"_They grow up too fast"_, Sam thought shaking her head.

_Flashback_

_The night classes were killing him after working eight hours but every time he thought about quitting he thought about his brother watching over him…and his baby…she was almost here…and he would be damned if he wouldn't die before he let that girl down._

_Sam was the other part…the person he least expected to find…the one to save him from himself… pulled him back from the edge. It was like the stars aligned and for one night he did something right. _

_A probation officer…when Scott had said it he scoffed…but when he went back and thought about it…his dad was actually right about something…this was something he could do and be good at…so by day he worked at the DA's office, a favor he was sure was more Sam than Scott and by night he took classes at PCU in criminal justice. _

_He would be the man Cooper always told him he could be…the person that when Sam looked him in his eyes she swore she could see. One day he would tell her that he loved her…but he wanted to be the man she deserved first._

_She rubbed at her swelled belly the humidity making it hard to sleep. She knew Logan was at school…it was amazing, the transformation that some men make when fatherhood is impending. He had come to mean more to her then she ever could imagine. First he was just the guy who pulled her back from the edge on the night her world crashed upon her…then he was the person who gave her what she wanted most in the world…a little miracle…next he became her friend…and now he was the man she was in love with._

_Getting up she felt the sharp pain, "Oh girl, calm down" she said wincing._

_Then she felt the liquid drip down her legs, "Crap" she muttered grabbing the phone._

_His key was in the door as his phone vibrated in his pocket; pulling it out he looked at the screen, "What's up darling?" he teased answering it._

"_She's coming"_

"_Who?" he asked as he turned the lock to open his door._

"_Logan, my water just broke, she's coming"_

"_Oh shit...okay, just…I can be there in ten minutes" he said slamming his door and running down the stairwell._

"_Okay, hurry, please" she asked._

_True to his word he was pulled up to her building in eight minutes and met her in the lobby._

"_You okay?" he asked his drawl more pronounced then usual._

_Nodding, "The contractions are about five minutes apart" she said as he grabbed her bag and threw it in the backseat._

_Ten minutes and two contractions later they were walking through the doors at GH, "Hello somebody help, she is having a baby!" Logan yelled at the empty nurse's desk._

_Nadine came walking towards them, "Hey Sam" she greeted calmly._

_Logan scowled at her, "Hey Sam, what the hell, why don't you make yourself useful and get her a wheelchair or a room or something"_

_Turning away from him she looked at Sam, "Your water broke? How far apart are the contractions?" she asked._

"_Four and a half minutes" Logan interrupted._

"_Good, okay well let's get you into a room, Dr. Lee is on her way" she said calmly leading them to an empty room._

_Sam undressed as they hooked the fetal monitor, "I will be back in a couple of minutes" Nadine said._

"_What the hell, what kind of hospital is this, you can't just leave" Logan exclaimed._

_She steadied a gaze at him, "Listen Soldier, dial it down a little…I am going to cut you a little slack because I know you're a first time dad and excitable…but I've been birthing filly's for years and then babies…and one thing I've learned is that _

_these things take time…so sit down, hold Sam's hand, feed her some ice chips and I'll be right back" she said before walking out._

_When he turned back to Sam she was smiling, "Oh burrrrn" she teased._

"_It's not funny" he said plopping down in the chair._

_Smiling at him, "It's a little funny…and cute, I'm nervous too…but I'm glad you're here" _

"_I told you girl…I'll always be here as long as you'll have me"_

_Six hours later, "Oh God, oh God, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sam said pushing._

"_One more…come on Sam you can do it"_

_Logan wiped at her head, "You're almost there darlin'…one more push and we get to meet our girl" he whispered to her._

"_UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried out pushing one last time._

_The small cry made the tears pool in his eyes and Kelly smiled, "You want to cut the cord Daddy?" she asked._

_A small nod as she handed him the scissors, then the nurse took her to the table._

"_How does she look" Sam asked the exhaustion marring her face._

_He couldn't hold back the tears, "She's beautiful…your beautiful" he said taking her knuckles and kissing them._

_Later as their girl lie cuddled against her side he just gazed at her, "Hello doll face" he said running a finger along her pink cheek, "Has mama decided on a name?" he asked._

"_Nasya…Nasya Hayes"_

"_Nas-a-what?" _

"_It's Hebrew for Miracle of God…she's my miracle Logan…thank you for giving her to me" she told him tears of joy falling down her face._

_His head hung low and his eyes shifted around, "You don't need to thank me for nothing…you did all the work, any man would be lucky to be the father of your child"_

"_Don't…don't dismiss yourself like that…because I wouldn't want anyone else being the father of my child"_

_Blue eyes came to look at her face, and he saw that smile, "I don't deserve you"_

"_No, we deserve each other…and this little girl here…she deserves both of us…so Texas, what do you say about coming home with us…I know both of us aren't too good and the whole family thing…but maybe we can learn together"_

"_Are you sure" he asked._

"_What do you say Nasya, are we sure?" she asked the sleeping bundle and then looked up, "Yep, we're sure" _

"_Okay" he said his lip trembling._

"_Did you hear that sweetie…Daddy's coming home"_

They road the launch back from Spoon Island, and on the way Nasya fell fast asleep in Logan's strong arms. When they got home, Logan tucked her in her pajamas and laid her down in small bed.

"Love you baby girl" he said kissing her head.

Coming out he found Sam looking out the picture window wiping a tear from her eye.

"What you crying for darlin?" he asked coming and wrapping his arms around her waist.

His chin rested on her shoulder and she nuzzled her cheek into him, "She's growing up too fast…I miss having a baby"

"Let's have another one" he whispered.

She turned to him, "I don't…Nasya was a miracle, the doctors can't explain it…I don't know if I could get pregnant again" she told him the emotion of it all weighing on her.

"So we try…and if not, we can explore or other options" he said his hand cupping her cheek the roughened pad of his thumb swiping a tear.

"Are you serious?"

He grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his narrow waist, "No time like the present to start trying" he said before he started to peel the sweater off of her.

"Take me to bed Texas"

"My pleasure"

After they lie in bed tangled up and Logan asked, "That first night, did you ever think?"

Nuzzling in close to him Sam let out a content sigh, "Did I know that it would end up like this…no…but I knew that what happened between us meant more then just one night"

"I'm glad you found me that night"

A smile came to her face as her head came to lie over the beating of his heart, "I'm glad we found each other"


	10. Til The Heavens Burst 1 Lik

_I, Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine take thee Elizabeth Imogene Webber, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death to us part._

The memory stung his brain as nimble fingers opened up the manila envelope. He had known they were coming today…but he hadn't anticipated the sense of loss that would come with them.

She had left months ago…and it didn't really hit him until that moment.

**FINAL PETITION FOR DIVORCE**

He placed is head in his hands and wondered how they had fallen apart.

"_I can't live like this" she yelled as he made his way to walk out the door._

_His head snapped around to look at her, "What would you propose I do?" he practically growled._

"_Let me in Nikolas…like you use to…just let me in" she begged._

In the end it had driven a wedge between them…his inability to let her help. Maybe it was foolish Cassadine pride…but when his mind started to play tricks on him, when he started to see the ghost of the past…he had pushed her away. For awhile he was sure the tumor had come back, flashes of a love lost disappearing down hidden tunnels in the proverbial castle, riding the launch from Spoon Island, waving the bright smile of yesterday.

It was hell…and he rationalized that he was dying…that he wouldn't subject her to the pain…or make their boys watch him die...so he did everything he could to break her heart…he pushed her to the breaking point until finally she snapped in two. He hated himself for it…but it was for her own good…and that was exactly what Helena had anticipated.

The ghost of Emily had been a well paid actress…someone who looked enough like her to be her twin….Helena's plastic surgeon had assured that. By the time the truth was out she had already moved on…now life was one big series of awkward moments and weekend visits. The empty spaces of his life imprinted with her reflection.

"_All she did was love me…and it was like I signed her death warrant…I kill the women I love" he said sitting in the empty church._

_Elizabeth slid in next to him, "You didn't do anything Nikolas…no one could have anticipated what happened that night" she told him fighting back tears of her own._

_Thirteen people had died that night at the Haunted Star. A hijacked tanker off course had rammed the boat without warning. Nadine was one of the ones who didn't make it out…Jason was another…and for both of them it felt like the world had stopped moving._

_Her graveside service had been small, Leyla, Matt, Robin, Epiphany, Patrick, Robin, Lucky, Sam, and Alexis all standing on the sandy cliff as the Priest read the words and Nikolas let her ashes wash away in the ocean below. _

_For the months after they had clung to each other, filling up the part of them that had been left behind in the fire. Slowly they began to fill the cracks in each other…not noticing that I had become we….or when the hugs of friendship started to mean more. Or when he realized he didn't want to live without her by his side._

_They lie on the pillows in front of the fire, a bottle of wine between them, the kids tucked in upstairs. The light flickered illuminating shadows on her face, and she looked like a painting…like an artists wide strokes on unmarred canvas, the peaches of her skin, the rose of her lips, a whole palette of blues just in her eyes. She was an exquisite masterpiece…a priceless jewel that he wanted for his own._

"_What" she asked as he studied her, a nervous blush rising up to the apples of her cheeks. _

_He smiled back at her, "I was just wondering"_

"_Wondering what?"_

"_How it took me so long to notice how beautiful you are"_

_She rolled her eyes trying to ignore how the way he looked at her was making her body tingle all over. _

_Leaning up he came closer, "You don't even know" he asked putting a hand in her chestnut hair._

_Her tongue darted out licking he lips in anticipation, "Nikolas" she whispered._

_Dark brown eyes met hers, "I'm sorry" he apologized starting to pull away._

_Grabbing his hand she crashed her lips upon his as her hands cupped his cheeks, his hands tangling in her hair. When they parted breathless she smiled, "Don't be sorry"_

"Cameron, Jake, Spencer, come on guys…Aunt Bobbie is here" she yelled up the stairs.

She turned to the older lady, "You are a saint, you know this, right?"

Bobbie laughed, "It's kind of an impromptu Spencer/Drake barbeque…Noah, Matt, Patrick is bringing Aly, Carly is bringing Morgan…I figure maybe having a bunch of kids there will keep the three Drake men from at least a physical altercation" she said laughing.

Elizabeth smiled as the boys came down the stairs Cameron leading the way, Spencer and Jake following close behind.

"Bye Ma"

"Bye Mommy"

"Bye Mama"

"_So guys, we have news" they said gathering the boys around them._

_Three curious sets of eyes studied their faces and Nikolas smiled, "Elizabeth…Mommy…and I are getting married" he told them._

_Cameron did a slow arm pump, "YESSS, does that mean we get to live here in the castle" he asked._

"_Yes it does"_

"_That is so cool, Grandpa Luke told me he would teach me the ways around the tunnels" he rambled excitedly, "Oh let's go look at the map he drew us" he added running off Jake at his heels._

_Spencer was quiet and Nikolas got up and sat next to him, "Spencer, what's the matter?" he asked._

_Big brown eyes met his, "Does this mean I can call Elizabeth Mommy too?" he asked._

_The words brought tears to her eyes and Nikolas searched her face for an answer. Coming over she sat on the other side of him, "Has that been bothering you Spence?"_

_He nodded sadly and she brought her lips down to his curly head, "I can't think of anything I would want more" she told him._

_His head snapped up to look at her, "Really?" he asked._

_She nodded before ruffling his hair, "Yeah, really"_

_Springing off the bed he stopped to kiss her on the cheek and then ran off to follow the other boys._

_Nikolas scooted in close to her, "You're amazing" he whispered into her neck._

_Chills ran down her spine, "No, this is amazing"_

Memories stung her brain and her eyes found the envelope across the room. She hadn't been brave enough to open it yet…to accept the finality of it all. It had all been so right…she didn't even know how it went wrong.

It wasn't love at first sight…or just something that came out of nowhere…it was born out of grief…nurtured in friendship…and died, love suicide. io

"_You did not just hit me with a snowball" he said incredulously. _

_She shrugged as Spencer came from behind him and hit him with another; "Oh and now you have my son doing it too?" he asked trying to feign annoyance._

"_Oh I'm going to get you" he said turning around as Spencer ran as fast as his little legs could take him right behind his nanny's legs._

_Then he turned around, "Don't think I've forgotten about you" he said smiling._

_Turning she started to run across the icy ground the snow crunching under her boots. Even in regular shoes he caught up to her rather fast, "I've got you now" he said grabbing her from behind, his hot breath on her ear._

_Slowly she turned in his arms, "Who's to say I didn't let you catch me" she said playfully._

"_Oh did you" he asked bringing his nose to hers._

_Her lips caught his in a quick kiss, "Maybe"_

_His eyes bore holes into hers, "Elizabeth" he whispered gently as the snowflakes started to gather in her hair._

"_Yes" she said looking up at him the fan of her eyelashes framing her cobalt eyes._

"_I love you" _

_The breath caught in her throat and she looked into those chocolate eyes, "I love you too"_

He had given her everything after the separation…even when she told him she didn't want it. The house, the car, the monetary support…even when she said no and tore up the checks he went behind her back and paid her bills.

It was the way he knew to love her…even after he drove her away. It had taken her eight months to file the paperwork…and another two of Alexis asking if they were sure they wanted to do this. No she wasn't sure…but there was no other choice…Nikolas wasn't exactly asking her to come back home…and she didn't know if she could even if he did.

Helena…by the time it had all been revealed she was already gone…already making inroads to create a new life for her…for her and the boys. Spencer stayed with her half the week, with Nikolas the other half…Cameron and Jake shared time between her house, weekends at Lucky's and a couple days out of the month with Nikolas. It was one big dysfunctional mess...this wasn't how their life was suppose to be.

_His hands tangled in her hair as he suckled at the side of her neck eliciting guttural moans from the recesses of her body._

_Fingers played with piece of exposed flesh between her camisole and scrub pants, toying with the piece of string that kept them on her hips. _

_Slowly he pulled the knot the pants loosening and falling down the slim curves of her body. Underneath were lacy boy shorts, the stark contrast of her skin and the material causing a groan to escape his mouth._

_She smiled a nervous flirty grin and he pulled her to him the pants pooling at her feet as he stripped the thin shirt off of her. His eyes worshiped the picture of her…alabaster skin encased in black silk…it fit…the good girl, with just enough naughty to drive him mad. _

_No longer was he able to hold back as he picked her up, slim legs wrapping around his muscular waist and carried her down the hall to his bed…gently he lie her down pulling off enough to look in her eyes._

"_Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to rush her._

_Her fingers came to the snap in the middle of her bra as she unhooked it, "Very sure" she whispered._

As she climbed on the launch she wondered what she was doing…she could blame it on the emotion of the day…getting the divorce papers…but the truth was all she wanted to do was see him…to look into his eyes one last time…one last kiss.

He fought going across town, knocking on her door, kissing her breathless. Instead he poured himself a brandy and sat at his desk chair, eyes closed.

They opened when he heard someone enter, and he opened his eyes to see the person he least expected…but the person he wanted the most.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice raspy with emotion.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "This was stupid, I'm sorry" she said turning.

"Wait"

Slowly she pivoted and he came across the room, "Don't go…just don't go" he pleaded coming to her swiping the tears on her cheeks.

Their eyes locked…it was a slow dance of sorts, then searching each other…looking for the answer…for a map to the promise land. Instead they found the exact thing they had years ago…want, need, desire…and love.

His lips came to hers slowly at first, all the promises that had been broken like small whispers onto her mouth. They both knew what they were doing as they made their way up the long staircase, down the hall, onto the satin sheets, their bodies as one once more…they had given up forever…but they had this moment…the world was theirs again…forever in sight.

_  
"Goodbye"_

It was the last words they whispered before she went home to wait for their boys…_goodbye…goodbye_.


	11. Til The Heavens Burst 2 Lik

**Thanks for the reviews! Lik is one of my fantasy couplings...this fic is actually a challenge over at the SFF board (check the profile for link) to base a fic on a youtube video. The video I chose was an AR Lik vid to Everything by Lifehouse (I'll put the link up on my profile too!) Anyway thanks again...reviews are appreciated!**

**Six Weeks Later**

"Honey…that's the fourth one…I think we should stop" Robin said touching her hands.

Tears made puddles in her eyes, "It can't we…no we didn't" she said putting her head in her lap.

Robin rubbed her back, "I didn't even know you and Nikolas"

"Once…we had just gotten the divorce papers…and …"

She leaned down to her best friend, "Have you maybe thought…that this isn't the right thing?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't mean the baby…I mean you and Nikolas…did you ever think that maybe…maybe…fate is telling you something" she asked gently.

Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears, "I don't know Robin…I'm so confused" she said starting to cry.

Robin embraced her, the tears falling down. After she composed herself, "Go, I know you have to pick up Aly, I'll be fine" she told her.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, "Go, I'll be okay"

"I'll call you later" she promised walking out the door.

After she sat on the couch her hands covering her still flat waistline, "Mommy loves you…and your daddy, oh he's going to adore you too…and I'm sorry for the mess we're bringing you in to little one" she whispered.

Closing her eyes she let the exhaustion wash over her.

"_Where are we going?" she asked impatiently a couple hours into the flight._

_He smiled, "Do you really want to ruin your surprise?" _

_Shaking her head she plopped back down onto the plush couch, "No"_

"_Good, now lay down, sleep a little and when you wake up we will be there" he told his fingers playing aimlessly in her long caramel colored locks._

_Sighing she leaned into him cuddling into his side, "You are so lucky I love you Nikolas Cassadine" she said yawning._

_Kissing her head he smiled, "Yes, I am"_

_Hours later he gently roused her from her sleep, "Are we here?" she asked yawning._

_Nodding, "Yes…but, you must wear this" he said pulling out a blindfold._

_Her eyes widened, "What?"_

_Going behind her he put it over her eyes, "Sorry, this is non-negotiable" _

_Leading her out of the plane he held her close to him, "This better be good" she warned._

_As they climbed in the limo he couldn't help but smile. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to their destination and he led her down the cobblestone path positioning her with her eyes towards the sky._

"_Okay, open your eyes" he whispered in her ear taking off the cover._

_Sucking in her breath her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Nikolas" she whispered in the wind her eyes locked on the beauty in front of her._

_Slowly she pivoted on her heel to look into his eyes, and there he was on his knee, "I'm standing in front of the Eifel Tower in the middle of Paris and all I can think about is how beautiful you look…I wanted this moment to be perfect…and it is for me because you are next to me…Elizabeth, will you be my wife"_

_There was a sharp intake of breath, tears stung her eyes, the words stuck in between her heart and her throat so she nodded…shook her head furiously as he slid the ring on her finger._

_He stood up and grabbed her in his arms giving her a twirl, "I will love you forever Elizabeth Webber…till the Heaven's burst"_

Sitting at his desk he poured over the paperwork…he had read it hundreds of times, and still couldn't wrap his brain around it. He knew he should sign the papers…let her move on with her life, meet a man who could love her, take care of her…but the thought alone was beginning to drive him mad.

Getting up he poured himself a brandy and looked out on the water. Their love had never been simple…he, the would have been husband of her dead best friend, she the love of his brothers life…but somewhere on the road to redemption they had found a piece of themselves in each other.

"_I will love you forever Elizabeth Webber…till the heaven's burst"_

He would die loving her…even if they weren't together, even if he found someone to warm his cold nights…she was the face he wanted to die seeing…because she was more then a wife, more then the mother to his child…more then a lover…she was his best friend.

**oOo**

The knock on the door woke her from her dreams and when she opened the door she found torrents of emotion in those eyes.

"I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have come, I'm probably interrupting your life" he told her.

"Stop…you're not…just…what are you doing here?" she asked.

He held up the divorce papers and her stomach fell in her feet, "Oh" she said her hand unconsciously going to her tummy.

Bittersweet tears caught in his throat, "I've been trying to sign them for weeks…and I sat down today, and I told myself I should…I should let you go…but I can't…I can't sign them…because I am still in love with you Elizabeth…I still wake up every morning wishing you were there next to me…I hear your voice in the halls, the laughter floating around me…and I think I must be torturing myself for losing you…I don't want to imagine my life without you" he said his bottom lip quivering with emotion, "But if you say it…I'll sign the papers…if you want me to, I will" he told her holding the papers in front of him.

Small hands reached out to the stack and for a moment the world stood still_. Maybe it was too late._

Her eyes locked to the papers tears smearing the ink before she took them tearing down the middle, "I don't want a divorce…all I want is you" she told him.

His arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair. When he pulled away he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" he said the soft pads of his thumbs wiping at the tears.

She shook her head, "Its okay Nikolas…its okay now"

Tears made puddles in his eyes, "I will love you forever Elizabeth Cassadine" he whispered.

_Nine Months Later_

"It's a little girl; you want to cut the cord Daddy?" Kelly Lee asked.

Nikolas nodded tears in his eyes as he took the scissors into his hand. After they cleaned her up they lay her on Elizabeth's chest. She was a peachy pink with a shock of dark hair, and she was perfect.

Cobalt blue eyes shined up at him, "A little girl" she said happy tears falling down her cheeks.

His finger stroked the porcelain skin of her cheek, "Hey Princess" he whispered.

Later they sat in her room, the baby sleeping peacefully in the crook of her arm, "I know we haven't talked about names"

"Whatever you want" he whispered.

"Always the Prince" she said smiling.

Looking down at their child and then up she brought her eyes to his, "I wanted a name that means something to us…and I always felt like Paris was our place" she told him.

"You want to name our daughter Paris?"

Laughing she shook her head, "No"

Their hands linked together, "I bought this French baby name book…and I was thinking Arabelle"

"An answered prayer" he finished with a small smile.

"Do you like it because if you don't…"

"It's perfect" he said staring into her eyes.

Arabelle Lauren Cassadine…the answer to a prayer whispered long ago in two separate places by two vastly different people…a prayer that someday they'd find their way to someplace that was really home…and for Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine, home wasn't found in a house, a castle on a lake, a studio…it was found in each other.

It wasn't love at first sight…it was messy…real…heartbreaking…healing…and it was forever.


	12. He Talks to Angels JohnnyGia

**A/N: This was done for a 1000 word prompt over at the UC board. The theme was Unexpected Fatherhood. It takes place now and I went with Johnny being 24 and Gia being 28. The italics are flashbacks. Feedback is love.**

"Gabriel?"

The name made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up…and even though he couldn't see her face he could picture those plump lips all twisted in annoyance.

"Or should I call you Johnny" she asked the initial shock in her tone gone, now filled with attitude.

He couldn't hold back the smirk as he was transported to the small studio apartment in the village…her long legs wrapped around his waist making love all day. It was his first taste of love…small moments of bliss in his otherwise fucked up life.

Turning around he expected an icy glare…instead he found his eyes drawn to the snow white bundle in her arms. The voice in his head was strangled in his throat as he stared, his two years of Calculus working on overtime in his head.

"Gia, oh my God, what are you doing here?" Lulu exclaimed from behind him.

"_So what's your name beautiful?"_

_She turned to him an eyebrow arched, "First of all, I am not your beautiful…Second…it's Gia"_

"_Just Gia?" he teased._

_That garnered a smile as she turned to leave, "Yep, just Gia" _

The blood coursed through his veins as he watched his girlfriend make her way across the docks. He watched Gia plaster a fake smile on her face, "Wow little Lulu Spencer all grown up" she said as his eyes bored holes into her.

"And who is this?" she asked as he got his first look at the babies face.

Her tanned skin was such a sharp contrast to the lily white winter outfit, a mass of caramel and toffee colored curls topped her head, dark almond shaped eyes and a toothless grin.

"This is my daughter Ella" he heard her explain as he closed his eyes wishing the docks would crumble beneath him.

"_Favorite singer?"_

"_Ella Fitzgerald"_

_Slapping his arm, "Shut up, mine too!" she exclaimed._

"Oh my God, I'm so rude, Gia this is my boyfriend Johnny" Lulu explained jarring him away from the lost memories.

Cutting her eyes at him when Lulu turned around she offered a slight wave and a tight lipped smile, "Nice to meet you…_Johnny_"

"You too" he managed to sputter out before tearing his eyes away from her and to Lulu, "Lu, we gotta go, time is almost up"

"Awww, okay, well Gia it was nice seeing you…we should get together for lunch or something if you plan on sticking around" she said before taking Johnny's hand. He let his gaze linger, their eyes locked to each other, her steady stare an unspoken confirmation…was it possible for a heart to heal and break at the same time?

His mind wasn't there as Lulu talked on there way back to Shadybrook…all he could think about was those tiny dark eyes…Gia hadn't needed to tell him or confirm it….because he knew the second he laid eyes on her that she was his. He didn't usually get things right the first time…he had made a mess of his life more then once…but there in the arms of the first woman he thought he could love, was the most perfect thing he had ever done.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Lulu asked as they came to the door.

Nodding, "Yeah, I think something didn't sit well" he said feigning sickness.

She smiled sadly, "Okay well…you should go home and rest…I love you"

"Yeah you too" he muttered before dropping a kiss on her forehead and leaving.

Six cylinders couldn't get him across town fast enough. Coming through the Metro Court doors he grabbed Spinelli.

"How good are you?"

"The Jackal asks that the Son of Darkness clarify please"

"I need to know someone's room number here…no questions"

Spinelli nodded sitting down at his laptop, "Not to fear the Jackal PI is not only the assassin of cyberspace but the keeper of secret pain…name?"

Johnny shook his head, "Gia Campbell"

He hit two buttons, "306"

"Thanks man" he said running to the elevator.

When he actually came to the door his palms were sweaty…his breathing erratic. This could change everything.

"Took you long enough" she said swinging the door open.

His wet tongue sought out dry lips as he rubbed his neck, "I didn't know" he whispered hoarsely.

She shook her head, "You would have known if you hadn't just up and left us"

"_You don't think your father knows about the pretty model you've been seeing in the Village? Get smart John I can only keep him calm so much before he goes after her" Trevor told him._

_The words stung…but he knew it was true…so that night he tried to commit her to his brain…her body…the way she smelled…the taste of her on his tongue…he didn't say goodbye, just left…and never came back._

"G, you don't understand my family"

Hands came to her hips, "Oh you don't think I do? Because when I was watching your crazy ass dads face on my news screen I though I got a pretty good glimpse" she told him.

The emotion in her voice stung him, "I wanted to tell you…I was scared of what my father might do" he admitted choking back the bitterness.

Her hand came to his cheek, "Stop looking at me like that…she looks at me like that and suddenly I'm a pile of mush"

He laughed sadly his face nuzzling into her palm. She reached out and took his hand, "Come on…I think it's time you've met your daughter"

Two simple words…but his heart swelled as she led him into the next room.

Zaccharas didn't believe in angels…but the moment he looked at her…he knew they were wrong.

"Johnny…this is Ella…Ella this is your daddy"

When he had lost Gia he had become reckless…jumped off buildings, drove too fast…got off on the adrenaline…but no high had ever compared to the first time he held his daughter.

Bringing her close to him he whispered softly, "I'm sorry it took me so long Angel…but I'm here now…Daddy's here"


	13. Love Suicide NikolasMaxie

"God I knew this night was going to suck" she muttered under her breath.

Her sparkly gold dress, albeit pretty, was not her first choice…but after sitting in what she could only hope was Alyssa's milk she went with Option B. This meant that her pinky toes were slightly pinched in the matching stilettos …and yet that wasn't even the worse part of the evening. That came as she walked into the Metro Court ballroom and watched as Spinelli and Leyla sat together, matching smiles on their faces. Part of her wanted to revert back to the Maxie Jones of the past and slap the accent out of Leyla's mouth…but this was her doing…she had broken Spinelli's heart…because letting her love him…it was far worse then a broken heart.

"Excuse me?" someone interrupted.

She pivoted on her heel to the table behind her and into two familiar chocolate eyes, "Oh hey Nikolas" she greeted taking her seat at the table.

"Where's your date?" she asked noting the empty chair.

His date…two simple words that would have meant nothing six months ago…Nadine would have been dressed in something bright, her smile illuminating the dark parts of his life. It couldn't last for them; they were doomed before they even began. All her goodness couldn't chase the ghosts of the past away…or exorcise the demons that lurked in the shadows…so he set her free…loving her would deal her a far worse fate then that of a broken heart.

He shrugged taking another drink of the dark amber liquid, "Looks like she is sitting at the table across the room."

At the table with Spinelli and Leyla were Nadine and Matt holding hands, "Oh" she said noting her faux pas but then shrugged, "Her loss, I mean who would give you up to go out with Matt Hunter?" she said taking her time to run her eyes across his face and down his body.

That garnered a smile, "The same can be said for you cyber friend"

"Who, Spinelli? He and I are just friends" came with a wave of her hand but yet her eyes lingered for a moment on the shaggy haired man.

Nikolas leaned in, "So were Nadine and I" he told her with a gently raised brow.

"So what happened with you two…I mean last I saw she was following you around like a lost puppy"

Tearing his eyes away from the blonde across the room he looked at Maxie intently, "I kill all the women I love"

For the first time she picked up the champagne in front of her and let out a sad chuckle, "I kill all the men I love"

His mouth made a tight line across his face and in a moment to alleviate the tension joked, "Well aren't we a lovely duo"

That made her smile as she shook her head, "So the prince makes jokes…does he also dance?" she asked.

Offering her his hand politely, "That is one thing that the Prince does" he told her.

They made their way to the darkened dance floor as the song started to play over the speakers.

_I'm so much like you  
Restless and reckless  
I need a clue  
So show me a sign  
I feel like making a move  
Real geographic, a change in mood  
We'll let go of everything we know_

Slowly he pulled her towards him their bodies melding together at the torso, her head lying just above his heart, the steady beat pulsing against her gently.

_You and I will ride tonight  
'Till the past is out of sight  
We don't have to look back now  
From the dark into the light  
We can leave it all behind  
We can stand together, we don't  
have to look back now_

He liked the way she felt in his arms, his body fit hers like a glove as they swayed to the thumping of the song. His hand sat at the small of her back, the heat radiating from the piece of exposed flesh.

_I'm so much like you  
Caught in a moment, coming unglued  
In a world so big, it's  
not easy to choose  
Which path to take, which pawn to move  
So we'll let go of  
everything we've ever known_

Pulling her head off his chest she took a moment to look at his face. She had a crush on him once...although she supposed he was the object of many teenage girls fantasies…his chiseled face, rock hard body, soulful brown eyes…he was the perfect ending to every fairy tale…looking at him closer there was so much more bubbling under the surface. There was depth in those chocolate brown eyes…lifetimes of love and loss…of a pain that festered in your soul…Maxie recognized it…because it was like going to hell and coming back…only those who have made the journey understand the scars.

_I'm so much like you  
Caught in a moment, coming unglued  
In a world so big, it's  
not easy to choose  
Which path to take, which pawn to move  
So we'll let go of  
everything we've ever known_

Blue eyes bored holes into him and as he looked down it was like a blind man seeing a sunset for the first time…it was a beautiful revelation. He had always thought her to be a cute girl…but he wondered how he didn't notice the woman she had become. Her hair was swept away from her face, wide sky colored eyes stared up at him and in the overlapping shades he started to see the heart of Maxie Jones. Strong and fragile, scared and tough, outspoken until it came to matters of the heart to which she hid behind sarcastic lines and self destructive acts. She was a walking contradiction…and he felt akin to her…because he knew what it was like to wake up in the morning and have to choose darkness or light.

_Oh no, Oh no  
We don't have to look back now  
(Oh no, Oh no)  
We don't have to look back now_

_(We Don't Have to Look Back – Puddle of Mudd)_

The music faded and they reluctantly pulled apart, "Thank you for the dance Miss Jones" he said pulling her hand up to his lips.

An uncharacteristic flush rose to her alabaster skin as Mac stepped up to them, "Did you save one for your dear old dad?" he asked dimming the electricity between them.

"Of course" she said plastering a smile on her face.

Nikolas turned to the man, "Commissioner Scorpio" he said shaking his hand before retreating back to his table.

This time he sat there his eyes still locked onto a blond across the room…only now it was the one in sparkling in gold, a crown of blond hair…to a stranger she would appear almost angelic…but he knew better…she was no Princess…no angel in disguise…she was real, flawed…and he couldn't easily explain that after one dance he ached for her.

If she couldn't feel his eyes on her she would think she was crazy…it was one dance between two lonely jealous wounded people. Looking into his eyes she had known he was like her. Who knew a Prince and a fashionista could find so much common ground. Most people lived in black and white…but people like them…they tended to paint in shades of gray.

Kate Howard had taught her how to work a room…and as much as she enjoyed Nikolas' eyes on her she went to mingle.

"Please dance with me so that Jerry will leave me alone" Alexis asked coming up to his table.

He shook his head and she rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, you warned me…now save me"

Taking her hand he led her to the dance floor until they heard a high pitched squeal from the other side of the room. Looking over he saw the commotion.

She had been talking to Carly about her new line and the hotel boutique when she heard the yelp, turning around her borrowed heart felt another piece break off and die.

"The Jackal would like to inquire on whether the lovely nurse Leyla would find it fitting to become his bride" Spinelli asked on one knee.

"Yes, yes, Nurse Leyla would love to be the Jackal's bride" she told him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Nikolas watched as her cornflower eyes glistened yet she smiled; a fake plastic smile…before turning around and walking out.

"Will you excuse me?" Nikolas asked his aunt.

As she nodded he made quick strides across the room and out the double doors.

"Leave me alone" she barked as soon as he came upon her.

His hand came to her shoulder, "Maxie"

"Just go away…I'm fine" she ordered.

"You don't look very fine"

Her face turned to him…so much beauty…so much pain, "I…I'm fine, who cares anyway…so stupid" she muttered

"You care, and it's not stupid…let me take you home" he whispered.

Shaking her head, "Just…not home, anywhere but home…Prince Nikolas saves the day" she teased swiping a lone tear.

He smiled sadly at her and offered her his arm, "Have you ever seen Montreal in the spring?"

That got a small smile, "You know my track record Nikolas"

"And you know mine"

"So what is this…love suicide?"

Chuckling, "I have a feeling you might be the death of me Miss Jones"

Linking her arm in his she gave him a flirty smile, "You'll enjoy every minute of it" she said cockily.

"I'm sure I will…I'm sure I will"


	14. Dry Country Girl LuckyNadine

**Wyndamere, Late 2009**

"I know you're following me detective so you may as well show yourself" Nadine announced before she plopped herself onto the grassy knoll.

Lucky came out from behind the tree, "I just wanted to make sure you were…okay" he said a sheepish look on his face.

"Okay…what is okay really? You're just lucky I didn't have my rifle on me…Daddy use to say I could spot a deer with one eye closed, dead tired" she said popping the cork on the champagne.

Slowly he walked next to her and sat down, "So I guess that means no?"

"Aunt Raylene use to tell me, 'Nadine honey, in life you have to draw pictures for men…they aren't mind readers child, tell 'em how you feel…because if you don't some other woman will'" she said sadly before taking a long swig out of the bottle.

He didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent with her, "So Mr. Police Man why aren't you up there entertaining your girlfriend up at the castle?" she inquired.

His eyes looked up to the glowing house and then back out onto the water…his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend was up there…laughing, dancing…with Jagger Cates.

"I don't have girlfriend"

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "I heard about you and Sam…I'm sorry…see that's what Jolene would say was good ol' Nadine putting her foot in her mouth…here you need this as much as I do" she said handing over the bottle of champagne.

Bringing it to his lips he took a long drink, "My brother is an idiot" he told her.

"Nah…Nikolas is great…that's the problem" she sighed before bringing those cornflower eyes to him, "Anyway, let's not cry over spilled milk…let's play a game" she announced.

Shaking his head he wondered what he got himself in to, "What kind of game?"

"Have you ever played I've Never?" she asked.

Chuckling, "I've never" he teased.

"You city boys…you miss out on all the good games…back home all we needed was a jug of Miss Emme's whole made strawberry wine for a good time" she told him her gaze wistful.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her…those wide sky colored eyes glinted with a freedom he hadn't felt in a long time...her gleaming smile pure…it reminded him of simpler times.

"Anyway…the way you play is like this. One of us says something we've never done…if you have, you drink" she explained, "I'll go first. I've never been drunk" she said proudly.

To that he took a gulp of the bubbly liquid, "My turn?"

"Shoot"

"I've never delivered an animal"

Narrowing her eyes at him she swiped the bottle, "No fair" she said taking a drink.

Closing her eyes she thought, "I've got no brothers"

"Well now who s being no fair?" he asked taking the bottle.

Time flew by and the number of questions he couldn't tell you…luckily for Nadine he had seemed to have lost the, I've Never game and drank a good majority of the bubbly liquid. Both heads lie on his jacket as they stared up at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"It's strange I dated Nikolas for quite a long time…and I know more about you in one night from a game…maybe I should get drunk more often" she said very matter of fact.

That caused him to chuckle and she swatted him, "Are you laughing at me" she said perching herself on her elbow to look down on his face.

"No, no, scouts honor" he said holding up his fingers.

She peered at him, "If you think I'm going to believe some cockamamie story about you being a boy scout you must be drunker then I thought."

"You got me…I was never a boy scout" he admitted.

Smiling, "Well duh, so what were you like as a kid Lucky Spencer?"

_I wanna know, everything about you.  
And I wanna go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._

As soon as he started talking about his life, he found that he didn't want to stop…it was all so easy with her, she just listened, taking in every word he said…filling the voids with her infectious laugher, sad smiles, wistful looks shot over the calm waters.

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me there._

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, were you scared._

"Enough about me…what about you Nadine Crowell…first love?" he asked propped up on his own elbow his face directly in front of hers.

"Tommy Cooley…we were six and he kissed me by the swings…but that was puppy love…my first true love was Ephraim Barker…he was every sixteen year old girls dream, and every parents nightmare with his 65 Mustang and long hair. I swore I was going to marry that boy…but after the summer he moved to California for college and so the story goes…my heart was broken…but my Aunt Raylene told me, 'Nadine honey…that was just your first taste of love…you gotta wait a little while longer till the heaven's let you have a nice swig'"

_I wanna know, everything about you.  
And I wanna go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me there._

_(Take Me There – Rascal Flatts)_

There was something about her wide eyed innocence that made him ache to pull her into his arms, to make sure she never lost that look…to protect her from the darkness that would surely take the light out of her eyes…he had seen it happen more then once…the otherwise good girl becoming broken beyond repair. If he could help it he would make sure she never knew what it felt like as your heart began to turn black.

_Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around.  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

The water gently lapped on the shore, "Tell me about your family" he asked looking into her eyes.

Her eyes glazed over as he watched her go to another place in her head, "Mainly it was Daddy, Aunt Raylene, Jolene and I. Aunt Raylene was my daddy's only sister, my mama died the year I went into kindergarten and Aunt Raylene moved in to help my daddy deal with us because he didn't no nothing bout raising two toe-haired plow girls. Jolene and I were thick as thieves growing up and we sure kept my Daddy on his toes. He loved us something fierce; would take us everywhere…all in the front seat of that beat up old truck of his. He got sick my freshman year of college…Jolene and I both took a semester off to move back home…the surgery…it should have worked…but the doctor made a mistake…that was the day I decided to become a nurse" she said eyes shining with unshed tears.

Lucky sat up and slid his arm around her and she leaned into his chest the silent tears soaking his dress shirt, "I just miss him so much…all of them" she whispered.

His chin rested atop her head as he stroked her back and muttered soothing words. It had been a long time since he had felt so close to someone...and even longer since it felt right.

Slowly he felt the calmness quell the sobs and she sniffled pulling away from him, "I'm sorry…laying this all on you…I bet you regret following me down here" she said swiping at a tear.

The rough pad of his thumb came to the satin of her check as he caught one on his fingertips, "Actually I was thinking there was no where else I'd rather be tonight" he said honestly.

She shook her head, "Your tongue is slicker then a snake oil salesman" she said shrugging his words off and looking out onto the water.

Fingers touched her chin as he pulled her eyes back to his, "I mean it"

Butterflies danced in her stomach as a flush came to her face, "Oh"

"Nadine silent? Someone alert the media!" he teased that boyish grin plastered on his face.

Before she could respond he was putting his lips to hers…it was only for a moment, a feather light touch, and he pulled away his cobalt blue eyes twinkling at her, "You are quite a revelation Nurse Nadine"

"You're not so bad yourself Detective Spencer"

They stayed until the light started to reflect on the water and both couldn't help the feeling of hope…the dawn of a new day…the beginning of new life.


	15. Right Time NikolasRobin

[b]Write My Couple Challenge: Robin Scorpio and Nikolas Cassadine[/b]

From all the doorsteps she could have shown up on that night; it was his that she found herself on. She wasn't even exactly sure how they got there…one moment she was climbing in the car her eyes clouded with tears and the next she was standing on his porch poised to knock on the heavy door. Before she could knock it swung open and Alfred stood on the other side, "Mistress Robin" he greeted before furrowing his brow, "You must be freezing, come inside, Master Nikolas will be pleased to see you"

She followed him through the entry way in silence and when the doors opened Nikola turned to her a smile coming to his handsome face, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked warmly.

Before she could open her mouth his face contorted, "What's wrong" he asked coming towards her worried.

There was no use in trying to hide from him; they had been friends way too long, "Its over" she admitted.

The sob didn't even have a change to reverberate through her chest as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly to him. His hand stroked her hair while she cried and he murmured soft soothing whispers.

When she pulled away she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you; I shouldn't have come"

Touching her arm he led her to the couch, "You are not burdening me and you are always welcome here, you know that" he said his deep brown eyes twinkling.

It was amazing, the ability he had to make her smile. She wondered how through all the years, all the people between the two that they were still able to just be at this point with each other…where everything felt safe…like home. It was why she came here…because she knew that he would accept anything he wanted to tell him…no expectation, no pretenses. If she went back home Mac would have an APB out on Patrick, if she went to Maxie she would want to go egg his car or worse. Nikolas was the only one she could tell her marriage was over too and he would have any reaction she needed him to have…and right now she just needed him to be there, totally on her side.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while as he tried to put into thoughts all the jumbled thoughts. Finally she found her voice, "He said he's not in love with me anymore…and the truth is, I'm not either" he admitted choking on the emotion in the words.

His hands came over hers as she continued, "I wanted this to be the one…I mean how many almost forever incidents does one person get?" she asked mocking bitterly.

Infinite sadness came into his eyes as he looked at her, "When you find out, can you let me know?"

Leaning into him she playfully elbowed him, "Look at us two losers in the game of love"

She closed her eyes and didn't see his gaze lock upon her, "Look at us" he whispered.

_One Month Later_

"Thank you so much for this and I promise as soon as we find a place we'll be out of yours and Spencer's hair" she tells him as they stack the last box in the room across his.

Shaking his head he just nods knowing that she doesn't even realize what having her here with him means. She makes him feel like he isn't half dead, cooped up in a castle drowning in memories. She has always been a safe place to him, a refuge from pain, and all he wants to do is give her back a modicum of what she has given him.

Touching her arm he waits until her eyes meet his, "I told you, you and Emma are welcome to stay as long as you like…Spencer and I like having you around"

When she blushes she looks even more adorable and he tries not to think about how beautiful she is. All she has ever wanted from him was friendship, because of that he would be the best friend he could to her.

"You truly are a real life prince Nikolas Cassadine" she says opening her arms to hug him.

Pulling her close he breathes in the scent of her hair and he wishes he could explain to her just what seeing her smile again means to him…how she lights up the old stuffy house and pieces of his heart in a way that he thought was just a distant memory.

_Two Months Later_

Fat, frustrated tears rolled down her face as the baby continued to scream her head off. Nikolas walked into the room, sleeves rolled up, "Come on you deserve a break, let me have a turn"

She had to keep reminding herself it was colic and not some descent back into the hell she felt when Emma was born. Nikolas' strong hands picked her up as he nestled her to his chest. Softly there was some murmur of what sounded like a lullaby that he sang to her. Something about the scene made her stomach clench.

Maybe it was something she always knew, that if she let herself she could get lost in this man. Maybe it was the confined quarters, the closeness, or the fact that he wasn't just an amazing friend…but father, man…and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that his body looked like a statue.

Half an hour later a sleeping baby lie on his chest and she smiled, "I'm kind of jealous" she teased.

Shrugging her lie her down in the bassinet, "When Spencer was little, I would walk for hours with him when he had colic…but the only place that seemed to work was right over my heart" he told her.

Unconsciously her hand moved to his chest over the steady thumping of his heart; their eyes met and the air became thicker making her feel a little less like the girl who always over thought everything. He made things seemed simpler, easier and as she closed the gap between them his eyes met hers, "Robin" he whispered hoarsely.

Her lips touched his before she started compartmentalizing what she was doing. This felt right, everything about him felt right, and she wondered how she had ignored it for so long. It always seemed as if entanglements with others always got in the way as they danced around each other like they did so long ago at one enchanted ball. This time was different…it was just them two now…and it couldn't be ignored.

OoO

It's almost surreal, kissing her. He had imagined it more times then he cared to admit, done it half a dozen times out of some psycho's blackmail plot…but this time it was real…and he drank her in like oxygen.

This wasn't something taken lightly…neither were those kind of people that stole kisses and broke hearts. All these thoughts ran through his head as he tangled his hands in her hair, his torso pressed against hers firmly and when they broke apart she looked up at him a little shocked, "I, um"

Before she could say anything he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked.

A smile came to her face and his hand stayed stroking her face, "I'm glad we waited…it seemed right"

All she could do was nod in agreement. Sure it had taken detours, ended in a ton of dead ends but…yes, something was finally right.


	16. When All is Crumbling Lik

**A/N: This was done for a prompt over at the UC board for Elizabeth and Nikolas. **

**August 2010**

Their eyes locked across the room and he watched as a smile played on her beautiful pout. The green dress hugged every slim curve perfectly and he couldn't help the upturn tug of his lips at the mere sight of her bathed in candlelight.

It was something they never talked about…_that night_…but it was something that was always there between them, stealing the oxygen in the room and taking their breaths away. Her taste on his lips haunted him, and the blood that coursed through his veins ran hot with every remembrance of her touch.

Sure, they could smile and act like nothing had changed between them…but the truth was one stolen moment had transformed everything…mouths could say they were just friends but their eyes knew of a night that their walls had tumbled down like Jericho.

_Six Months Earlier_

"I, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, take thee Emily Paige Quartermaine to be my lawfully wedded wife"

Each word was like a flesh wound to the heart and his jaw tightened in response. The part of him that was solely his mother found a piece of happiness for his brother and the former love of his life…but there was the tarnished side of him that understood how an ancient feud could be reignited by the love of one woman.

She wasn't his anymore; she hadn't been his since she came back with a new personality and a different hairdo. It was Lucky who Rebecca had wanted, and it was Lucky who Emily remembered first. There was a bitterness that came with the realization that he had lost her all over again.

Looking across the altar he caught a pair of cerulean eyes that reflected the burn he felt in his heart and all over his skin. They had been here before…differently…same players, different positions. It felt familiar and foreign at the same time.

When it was all over everyone waved the couple away by helicopter and he couldn't wait to get inside and swim around at the bottom of the brandy bottle. Walking through the gardens he saw her sitting by the fountain a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Liz?"

Quickly she swiped at the stray tears, "I'm happy for them…I really am" she said sniffing back the rest of her emotion, "But, it just hit me…I've lost Lucky before but…this time it's different…this time…"

"It's forever" he finished for her.

He could tell she was more than a bit tipsy and he sat next to her as the shiver and through her body. Gently he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her tiny frame, "Let's go inside, Alfred can make us some nice tea, and you can rest" he murmured as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Okay"

Once inside they sat next to the fire and she looked at it wistfully for a few long moments before turning to him, "Did you ever expect them?" she wondered.

For a moment he took the time to contemplate, "No, but…I guess it always came back to the two of them" he answered.

"It was like sometimes we were the ones on the outside looking in" she whispered.

Their eyes met in understanding; "It was right for us to step back and let them find happiness with each other" she told him the questioning in each word.

"Yes, it was"

He believed it too…because he couldn't put the light back into Emily's eyes anymore…but Lucky could, and he loved her too much to be selfish enough to try and take that away.

Looking up to him there were fresh tears and his hand came to brush a tear from her cheek and he took a moment to stare. She had always been one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. For a long time she was simply Lucky's girl. In this moment it was different, because it felt like for the first time he was really looking at her.

"We'll always have each other" he told her.

Closing her eyes she seemed to nuzzle into his hand and then she opened her eyes, "You've always been there for me, taking care of me" she told him smiling.

There was a moment, a point of no return, and he knew once they went there…they couldn't go back, "Have you ever wondered why we never?" she asked almost innocently.

"I had a crush on you, remember" he asked smiling.

It was then that he knew it wasn't his choice…he would never push further but he would follow her off the cliff if she led him there.

Slowly she leaned over to him, their eyes never leaving each others, the fire igniting the air as their breaths mixed as one.

The first kiss wasn't frenzied, it was crazy and reckless, but it was something that exploded the embers that had been lit a long time ago.

_Present Day_

"You look beautiful" he told her as they closed the distance between them.

Her hands reached out and he met her entwining their fingers, "Nikolas, we…"

"I know" he finished for her.

A shy smile played on her features, "That night…"

It was the first time either had ever uttered a word and it made his stomach flip, "It meant a lot to me…but, I've been thinking a lot about it and…"

For a moment he thought he would melt thinking of her regretting the time they shared but then she bit her lip, "I want it to be more Nikolas"

Words made his throat tighten. The night he lost Emily he wanted to tie and she was the one to bring him from the brink…it seemed only right that she was the one to pull him from the edge once again. Somehow it seemed karmic…how it took losing the most important person in your life to discover the one right in front of you that could save your soul again and again.

Smiling at her he nodded, "I want that too"


	17. There's Only You Now LuckyRebecca

**A/N: Italics are transcripts. This is set some time in the future; just the story I'd like to see for Rebecca. **

Sometimes she wished she could be her. Usually it was in the quiet moments when she faced the mirror alone that she began to long for her memories, and ache for whatever it was that she had that made her so damn amazing. It wasn't something she admitted out loud, but it was there crawling under her skin making her question everything she thought she knew. Most of all she craved that look in his eye; the one that came every time he found himself reminiscing about what she had been to him.

In spite of being in competition with a memory she knew that he loved her too.

It was something he told her everyday; as a frenzied moan onto bare skin, or sweet peppered kisses on eyelids, but she had come to accept that his love for her was in part bore of a love she would never be able to compete with. His perfect girl…the third seat at the table, her unsaid words in every conversation, and their memories that seemed to flood her mind every night when she laid her head down next to his.

At first the random bursts of remembrance she had written it off as having heard the stories one too many times…about adventures she wished she had, the grape snow cones she could have tasted, and the him she would have chosen…but it had become more then that…more then the same face; it became about not knowing who she was.

Rebecca Shaw; it was hers, that much she knew, but it began to feel foreign…and all those childhood memories she stored seemed like they were manufactured; like she never actually lived them but heard about them so much she started to believe.

Maybe it was wishful thinking…the wanting to be someone she wasn't so badly that she doubted who she was…or maybe, there were answers buried under the surface but he couldn't just let it go.

"Rebecca darling, to whom do I owe the great pleasure of you visit" the older woman asked tight lipped but with mischief dancing in her eyes.

Plopping down on the leather seat in front of her she narrowed her eyes, "Who am I?" she asked her tone dripping with acid.

Lips curled into a maniacal smile, "What do you mean my dear?" she asked taunting her with each syllable.

Reading her innuendos was as frustrating as feeling like the person you think you are is slipping away minute by minute, "Am I Emily?" she finally blurted out in frustration.

Helena got up and walked to the window idly playing with the sharp end of the letter opener, "You, are whoever I want you to be"

Frustration began to fill her body with heat as her fists balled up to her sides, "That is not a good enough answer" she said rising to her feet.

Turning around Helena waved her hand, "I'm sure it would be for Mr. Spencer" she said with an arch of the eyebrow.

His name stuck her in the gut. Lucky was not part of the plan…not in the package deal with her face or the five million dollars in an offshore account…but he was the only thing real to her now.

"Leave him out of this" she seethed closing the distance between them.

"Or what my dear, you will make me pay?" she said amused, "Do you not understand, I hold all the cards and you are of no value to me now that you have taken up with a Spencer you should just tuck your little tail between your legs and scamper home if you know what is good for you" she said before turning to walk away.

Her words stung and the depth of her deception make the bile rise to her throat, "Just tell me who I am" she begged tears filling brown eyes.

There was no response but the click clack of heels along the tiled floor.

Salty air assaulted her skin as she stared out to the dark water.

"_Where you from?" _

"_Phoenix" _

She could feel her face contort in pain as confusion sprouted goosebumps all over her skin.

"_Escargot?"_

"_A snail? I don't think so"_

Grabbing her hair she tugged in frustration, "STOP, STOP, STOP" she screamed.

"Rebecca, what's wrong" Lucky asked from the top of the stairs.

Turning to him she saw the worry in his features and shook her head, "Go away…just go away" she told him defeated closing her eyes.

He didn't say anything but she could hear the footsteps, and then his hands touched her arms, "What's the matter"

Slowly she let her eyes open and meet his. It disgusted her; the trust, the love he held in those azure eyes, "Don't look at me like that" she barked hoping he couldn't detect the tremble in her throat.

A hand came up to touch her face, "Becks" he murmured so sweetly.

Choking back a sob she looked at him her lips shaking as the words spilled forth, "I'm so sorry….I'm not…I'm not…you don't know who I am" she cried.

His arms circled around her pulling her to his chest, "Stop, what are you talking about" he asked the pain falling from his lips into her hair.

"I don't know who I am…I don't…I wish I was her; I want to be her so badly"

"Shhhh" he comforted stroking her hair, "It's going to be alright, I will make it alright"

The way he held her; like she was worth something…like maybe he really didn't need her to be anything more then who she was…whoever that was.

Pulling away she looked at him, "I don't know who I am" she whispered hauntingly.

His finger wiped away the smudged eyeliner under her eyes, "I do…you're the woman I love, and everything else we'll figure out together" he told her.

She couldn't help throwing herself in his arms…maybe she would never know who she was, but she knew that whoever it was belonged with him.


	18. To Light My Nights JasonLeyla

**A/N: Done for a board story over at Unconventional GH (you want the link? Visit the profile). It's futuristic. Leyla is not dead and was never engaged to random cutie, Liz and Jason broke up but he hasn't seen anyone since, Scrubs are broken up and happily with other people. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**August 2010**

"Remember when you were my boy on the side?" she asks leaning over to take another shot.

A bottle of El Rey del Sol sits in his hand and he scrunches his face to act like he hates when she brings the past up. The truth is, it doesn't bother him as much as he lets on…in fact sometimes it's nice to get lost in a memory of a time that was simpler.

After she shoots her phone vibrates, "No…oh sweetie, Mommy will be right there…okay, yeah just go climb in bed with Jax and when you open your eyes I will be there…love you too she said before turning to him, "Morgan had a nightmare" she said her face twisting into a sad frown.

Jason shrugged understandingly, "Go"

Smiling she touched her hands to his cheeks, "Can you do me a favor Jase?" she asked

"What" he asks even though he knows that he would do anything for her.

"I miss your smile…so can you at least pretend like you're having some fun" she tease.

His lips curve upwards in a small grin and she kisses his cheek, "Better" she says before walking out.

Naturally his eyes drift to across the bar. Peeling the label off his bottle he lets the stab of pain reverberate through his body at the sight of his almost forevers…almost good enoughs. Patrick Drake has his arms wrapped around Elizabeth as they swayed to something on the jukebox, Robin sat with the girls as Cruz Rodriguez's arm never left the back of her chair, and then there was Sam who was making her way out the door with her doctor fiancée.

He was alone…and it was his own damn fault. Shaking his head he got up and walked towards the cue ball he aims his next shot only to be interrupted by an accented voice, "Need a partner?" she asked.

When he looked up two dark brown doe eyes stared at him. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her tanned skin a little longer then he usually let himself. She was gorgeous, petite, brunette…just the way he usually liked them. Her slim body was encased in a black halter style corset looking top, and her jeans were painted on her like second skin. Then there were the knee high boots, "Is that a no?" she asked.

Her accent was like honey, warm and thick, sticking to his skin. Maybe it was the lack of sex in his life, the row of bottles lined up or the fact that Jakes and everyone in Port Charles knew what Jakes meant.

"Grab a stick" he said huskily.

Smiling she went over and took a stick off the wall, "I'm Leyla, if you didn't know…I'm friends with Spinelli" she explained.

A smile came to his face as he rubbed his jaw. As self deprecating as Spinelli was he had a throng of loyal, beautiful woman surrounding him, "Right" is all he said as he racked up the balls.

As she leaned over he couldn't help but admire the silhouette her body made; the firm but nicely shaped ass, the slim torso and the tops of her breasts that sat in her shirt like they were begging for a swipe of a tongue, or a soft palm. The balls broke quite impressively for someone so tiny and then she turned to him, "You're turn"

Walking around the table he watched her. It was refreshing that she wasn't trying to make small talk; even though he was pretty sure he could get use to listening to that accent moan out a certain number of words.

Halfway into the game she hopped her ball hitting the one she desired in the corner pocket, "Nice shot"

There was a small sexy smirk that played on her face, "Thanks" she said kind of saucily.

His bottle came to his lips hiding a smile of his own and after she missed the next shot he walked around the table before her heard the girls in the back start to yell a chorus of, "Ewww, gross"

"Ewwww God guys, get a room" Kelly Lee added.

When he looked he saw Elizabeth sitting on Patrick's lap blushing. The doctor smile, "That is the best idea I've heard all night" he said picking her up, "Coleman…our key" he said.

The shaggy haired bartender threw them a key, "I'm going to have to rename that room the OR" he told them.

Her giggle stung his skin and the smile she reflected at the good doctor reminded him that no one had looked at him like that in awhile.

Turning away he caught her huge eyes starting to pool with tears, "I have to go…call a cab or something" she told him her lip slightly quaking.

He hated seeing women cry…he knew it didn't make sense…big bad mob enforcer going soft for a crying chick but it was something he attributed to part of Jason Quartermaine breaking through. Gently he touched her arm, "Let me give you a ride home"

Shrugging she blinked back a couple of tears, "Okay" she said sadly.

OoO

When they walked out to his bike he saw a smile form on her lips in spite of the sadness, "A motorcycle? If my mom saw me she would have a coronary" she told him.

That brought a small grin to his face, "You want to go for a ride?"

"Where?" she asked.

Shrugging, "Wherever"

Grabbing the helmet she smiled wide, "Okay"

It wasn't something he did these days…invite random chicks for a ride on the back of his back…but he longed for the days where everything wasn't so damn painful and complicated and he wanted to feel this beautiful woman pressed against his back…he wanted to feel that alive, at least for tonight.

OoO

They drove until the houses disappeared and all that was left was them and the wind. She clung to him; her warm body causing his blood to run thick under his skin. He had forgotten how much he missed it; the soft pliable body of a woman against the hard planes of him.

Rounding a bend he drove over through the rocks and down a dirt path. When he stopped he could feel her pull off her helmet, "Wow" she muttered looking over to the city below.

Offering his hand he helped her off as they walked closer to the view. He had never taken anyone here…it was his thinking spot, but it felt right to bring her here.

She sat down and he waited behind her. He didn't force people to do anything because he figured everyone had the right to live their life according to their rules…but he would listen if she needed him too.

There was a sniffle and then she started to talk, "It's rubbish really…I shouldn't even be bothered" she started, "You know I thought when he and Robin broke up that maybe…but he didn't even think twice about me…I'm sitting here crying to a stranger about him, and he doesn't even care" she said a sob caught in her throat.

Sitting next to her he wrapped an arm around her and let her head settle over his heart. She fit next to him perfectly and he let his chin rest upon the crown of raven hair. They sat for a long time, the wind gently blowing over them, and when she stopped crying she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

As she pulled away she smiled up at him, "Thank you for not treating me like I'm crazy" she said letting out a small laugh in the midst of the pain that was written all over her face.

"I don't think you're crazy" he said pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear

Her eyes brightened at his touch and she looked up at him under the fan of lashes and leaned in to touch her lips to his cheek. Getting up he offered a hand, "You ready?"

"Sure" she said nodding.

The drive back into town felt too short and as she pointed him too her apartment building he found himself not wanting her to leave. For the first time in a long time he felt something other then regret, and the weight on his chest stopped feeling like it was crushing him with every decision he had to make.

Her weight lifted off his bike and she pulled the helmet off handing it to him, "Thank you again" she whispered.

Moonlight illuminated the angles of her face and he wanted to touch her, to reach out and run his fingers across her lips…but he didn't because Jason Morgan didn't do things like that; even if he ached to.

Turning around she took a couple steps away, stopped, turned around and walked back towards him before grabbing his face and pressing her lips against his. It only took a second for him to remember what to do, and then his hands were tangling in her hair and he was contemplating pulling her onto the bike with him. Then she pulled away, "Oh my God, I'm sorry" she said before turning and running towards the building.

For a moment he was lightheaded and then he climbed off the bike and followed her in. She was fumbling with her keys at a door and cursing herself in what he could only guess was Farsi.

When she caught eyes with him she groaned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, you hardly know me, and you probably think I am some crazy girl who goes around kissing men I hardly know" she ranted.

Instead of speaking he pushed her up against the door his body melding to hers, his mouth crashing upon hers as her leg wrapped around his. He let his fingers entwine in her hair, while his other cupped her cheek. Finally when he pulled back her eyes were slightly glazed and she smiled, "Oh bloody hell" she gasped.

Taking the keys out of her hand he opened the door, "Can I come in" he asked his voice low and throaty.

Her eyes met his once again, "I may never let you leave"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle softly as he followed her in…he had a strong feeling he may never want to.


	19. Choosing to Drown Jaxie

**A/N: Spinelli went to work or the FBI in February 2009.**

**September 2009**

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as soon as he opened the door.

Shaking his head he looked at her, her beautiful face twisted in annoyance at him…like that night never happened, like she was still the aggravating girl who ran up in his house barking orders.

Sam eyed her best friend curiously and then looked to him standing in the doorway, "Um, what did you need Jason?"

His eyes never left the blond and he shrugged, "I'll come back later" he ground out before letting the door slam behind him.

Maxie felt her heart sink low in her chest. She hated wanting him, hated the way her body hummed every time he was within five feet of her, but most of all she hated that she couldn't hope to have that kind of control over him. He had crawled under her skin and festered in her bones…and he couldn't even be concerned.

"I gotta go, we'll talk later" she said kissing Sam's cheek and running out after him.

She caught him at his bike, his strong lies straddled over the seat, "What the hell was that?" she spat her hands flailing around in her.

There was something about her that got to him; intensified every feeling, whether it be pissed off, angry, upset, hurt, excited, turned on, and it annoyed him. Maxie Jones was the last woman he would choose to affect him…but she did.

"I don't play games Maxie" is all he said before revving his bike up.

Grabbing his leather clad arm she made him look at her, "This isn't a game Jason" she managed to choke out.

Sometimes she still didn't know how to do this…to not manipulate or lie to get what she wanted. She had lost too much that way…Cooper…Spinelli, and she was tired of driving everything good away. She just never expected Jason to feel like something good.

Something in her eyes softened him…he loved her eyes, the swirls of blues and greens reminding him of open space, freedom, "Get on"

Looking down at her Christian Louboutain kitten heels she stuck her hand on her hip, "You really need to get new transportation" she said as she was already climbing on back.

This was what had started this thing between them anyway.

___"Stone Cold Sir…the Jackal has some dire news"_

Spinelli had been working for the FBI as a part of his release but he still kept an eye on things in Port Charles because they were his family, and family took care of each other.

"What's up Spinelli?"

There was a sad sigh on the other end of the phone, "It's Maximista"

"Spinelli" he warned knowing that these calls were usually about Spinelli worrying about what two bit thug or asshole Maxie was dating this week. Jason had learned his lesson with Carly; you just can't make someone do what you want…no matter how hard you try. You just have to be there to cushion the fall.

"She's in danger"

"Spinelli"

"The Vixenella, mother of Mr. Sir's progeny, has found out Maximista's knowledge of her involvement in the shooting of Michael. She's made some contacts…Stone Cold, I need you to take care of her"

He didn't have to finish the sentence before Jason was seething. For 9 months he had to watch Claudia Zacchara rub her belly and know that as long as she was pregnant with Sonny's child she was safe. It had been three months since Domenica Johanna Zacchara-Corinthos was born and Jason still felt like his hands were tied. But this…going after Maxie…it was over. He was never Maxie's biggest fan, but Spinelli had asked him one thing before he left to DC, and that was to watch over the girl…and it was a promise he would die before he broke.

"Don't worry about it" is all Jason had to say.

"Thank you Stone Cold"

After he hung up he called the guard who was on Maxie, "Where is she? Alright, don't let her leave"

Ten minutes later he was pulling his bike up to Jakes. She sat at a table with Lulu and Nadine sipping something that looked way too girly to be served at Jakes, "Maxie, I need to talk to you"

Giving him a dirty look she got up, "What do you want?" she asked bitchily.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed her by the arm gently, "It's important" he hissed pulling her towards the door.

Pulling out of his grasp she eyed him, "Is it Spinelli, is he okay?" she questioned her eyes widening and her lip trembling.

"Spinelli is fine"

"Then what the hell do you want" she asked the crisp air causing her to shiver.

It was almost an outer body experience, hearing the gun explode, watching it as if it was slow motion as it sped towards them, and then it was instinctual as he threw them too the ground covering her body with his.

The car sped off, and he pulled away from her pulling his gun out, "My Federico original, totally ruined" she cried dusting off the dirt that had stuck to her and then she looked up ready to tell him off and she saw the blood staining the front of his shirt, "Oh my GOD, Jason, you're shot"

Until she said it he hadn't felt it…but then he looked down and the burn started to radiate through his shoulder, "We have to go, come on" he ordered pushing the pain to the back of his mind.

"No we have to get you to the hospital. I know you're a big bad mobster and people shoot at you all the time but you could be really hurt"

"Maxie, now"

"Why do I have to go? I was having fun and you drag me out to get shot at by one of your mortal enemies" she told him pissed off.

"They weren't shooting at me"

All the color drained from her face and her mouth flailed, "What do you mean Jason? You can't mean…why would anyone want?" she rambled.

"Maxie, now, let's go, I'll explain later"

Maybe it was his tone or the way his gaze went steely but for one of the first times he could remember Maxie stayed quiet and climbed on the back of his back.

His shoulder was just slightly stinging by the time they pulled up to the safe house. It was one that Sonny didn't know about because he didn't know how much access the newest Mrs. Corinthos had to personal information. He pulled out the first aid kit that Carly made him keep under his seat and ushered them inside.

As soon as they got in Maxie was talking a mile a minute, "Oh my God, what if they go after my family? Mac, or Robin…Jason we have to go back, I can't let them go after my family. I don't even know why they are after me, I'm just a up and coming fashion designer, who would want to hurt me?"

Their eyes met again as he sat on the couch, "Claudia" is all he had to say.

"That bitch…have I done anything? No, I could have went and blabbed the fact that she was responsible but I haven't…well that's more for the fact that I promised Spinelli I wouldn't but I could have"

Shaking his head he wondered how it was he was always surrounded by women that talked until their face went blue. He took off the soiled shirt and cleaned the wound and placed a fresh piece of gauze over it thankful it was only a flesh wound.

_  
__Maxie was painfully silent after her tirade but then she looked at him sullen, "You saved my life…if you wouldn't have been there tonight, Mac would have to bury me too…he shouldn't have to bury me" __Mascara colored tears came in a torrential flow down her alabaster skin. He hated women crying, hated it…so he didn't protest when she fell into his arms; her hair tickling at his bare flesh._

"_Maxie, I promise nothing is going to happen to you, I will protect you" he whispered into her hair._

_Jumping up she started to pace around, "I should call Mac...and Spin" she said obviously on edge._

_Standing up he looked at her intently, "It's better if you don't"_

_Her blue eyes seemed to deepen as she looked at him, anger, sadness, confusion, written in the way her lips twisted in dissatisfaction, "I can't just stay cooped up here like a caged animal Jason...we've been here five minutes and I'm ready to pull the extensions out of my hair" she spat her eyes sort of feral looking. _

_He knew exactly what she was feeling...like an animal in a cage, and he knew what animals in cages did...what they could destroy...often times the one they maimed most was themselves. _

"_Let's go"_

"_What?" she asked her hand on her hip, "I thought you just said..."_

_Grabbing his keys he led her out of the house, "Where are we going?" she chirped. _

_Ignoring her he got back on the bike, and she followed suit grumbling about his not speaking. They drove for a long time and he started to remember why he liked having someone on the back of his bike. Her hard, yet soft body melded to his perfectly. He would have never pegged Maxie Jones to be one at ease with it, but head rested on his back and her arms wrapped around him, and she seemed content. Some women fidget, scream, yelp, but she just rested there naturally leaning into corners with him like she was born to be on the back of a bike. _

_They drove for hours, until the state signs that passed them were blurs. He drove down the back roads, and then next to the water loving the salty air stinging his cheeks. Finally he pulled off remembering the route like it was yesterday. _

_When they stopped she sighed, "Where are we?"_

"_Virginia"_

"_Oh"_

_Silently she followed him down the pathway that opened to the small secluded beach. He couldn't remember when he discovered this place, but once he had it always had seemed like a good place to come when life in Port Charles became too much to bear._

_An abandoned lifeguard tower sat at the waters edge and he climbed up the ladder. She stood at the bottom shaking her head but when he held out his hand she let him pull her up next to him._

_It was the longest he had ever seen Maxie go silent and when she did speak her voice was low and emotion filled, "It was strange...I really thought for a moment I might die...I've never thought about it too much before except to think that it should be me who died before Jesse...Coop...Georgie, but this time when it was so close I could taste it...I knew I didn't want to die. I have so much I want to do...before..." she said swiping at the fast coming tears._

_Looking down he took his arm and snaked it around her shoulders letting her head lie on his chest, trying to ignore how much he liked the way she fit in his grasp._

_Pulling away she looked up at him, her blue eyes the color of the sky on a perfect day, "I use to think you were such an asshole"_

_That made him laugh, "Yeah?"_

"_And I still do...a lot. You are bossy, noisy, you don't emote, and you hardly speak" she ranted. _

_He looked at her confused and then she smiled, "But, then I see who Spinelli sees...someone strong, brave" she said her voice dropping a couple octaves and her hand touching his face, "You saved my life tonight...you saved me" _

_This was a bad idea...him looking at her like he was half starved and she was a filet mignon, and the touch of her hand...that was something he was liking entirely way too much. _

_It was her eyes that were his undoing, sparkling at him, revealing so much of her that it was almost intoxicating.. Almost, if he wasn't a mobster, a mess, too old for her, way too complicated. There were so many reasons he shouldn't kiss her...but for a moment he stopped acting like he was noble._

_Their lips touched lightly, before she snaked out her tongue running it over his lips, her hand sliding from his cheek and tangling in his hair. She pulled on it a little, enough to make a growl escape from his chest. Grabbing her he pulled her to him settling him on his lap as their tongues swirled around each other, each looking for a little bit of control. _

_God she tasted good...felt good...smelled good._

"_Stop" she ordered pushing away her eyes wide in shock._

_His hands held hers even as she pulled away, "We should really...go" she said pulling away and climbing down the ladder. _

_The cold air hit him, and he knew she was right...but he couldn't help not wanting to stop. He could still taste her lip gloss, still feel her smooth hands against his skin. Shaking it off he climbed down and followed her back. _

_Halfway back to Port Charles he pulled over for gas as she scurried away to use the bathroom at the restaurant. While she was gone Niko called, "It's done boss"_

_Claudia wasn't gone, but Maxie wasn't in danger any longer; not if Mrs. Corinthos wanted to keep being a mommy to her little girl. _

_Maxie came out her face unreadable, "You're safe" _

"_That's great" she said simply climbing on the back of his bike. _

_He drove her home and wanted to say something, instead the silence was filled with the clicking of heels against concrete and he just figured the moment passed them by. _

Her arms tightened around him, and he couldn't help but remember how her body felt flush against his. There is a warmth that radiates from her; one he never quite expected. She is crazy, he knows it...in his head he can think of ten thousand reasons he shouldn't want her...and yet, he does...just one more moment to taste her, to touch her, to look in her eyes and feel like he doesn't have all these obligations.

He keeps driving and she doesn't protest, and when they get there she climbs off and scowls, "You owe me two pairs of shoes" she tells him with a small smirk playing on her features.

"Okay"

Taking off her shoes she skips down the beach smiling at him. She is going to drive him crazy with her ups and downs but he follows her; a part of him felt like maybe making this decision was akin to choosing to drown...but the other part was just enjoying the feel of the water around him.


	20. Love Remembers Narly

**A/N: Jax and Carly never got back together. They divorced, she and Nikolas developed their friendship and it turned into more.**

**Late 2010**

"Good morning my darling, how are you feeling?" the older woman asked her shoes clicking on the parquet floors.

His body throbbed with numbness and he felt his eyes flicker open but shut them when they burned at the dim lighting. Breathing in deeply he tried to will himself to move, but he is stuck inside himself, a mass of dead weight with a brain working on overtime trying to remember.

He didn't know who he was besides what this woman told him. The physical therapist came once a day, the nurse fed him regularly but it still didn't explain all the questions that rolled around in his head. The most pressing was why a set of blue eyes haunted his nights.

OoO

**TRAGIC BOATING ACCIDENT CLAIMS LIVES OF NIKOLAS CASSADINE AND YOUNG SON.**

Some days she still doesn't believe he's gone…because it seems like just yesterday he was there picking up the pieces of her broken heart and helping put her back together again. Nikolas was never something she expected, but there he was. She and Jax were over, and he was trying to forget a haunted memory. It was never supposed to be more than that…but it seemed that's the way it always goes.

If it wasn't for Jason and her boys she would have went crazy when she got the news. One moment they were making plans for the future and the next he was gone, and so was her spare boy…the little boy she had wanted to be her own too.

As she touches the swell of her belly she is pretty sure that was a way Nikolas was watching out for her too…sending an angel down from above.

OoO

Everyday he gets stronger. Whispered words in a darkened room still a secret from his keepers. He doesn't know why the instinct to fear them is there, but he does know that his fingers twitch with the memory of blond silky strands tangling in them. She is more real to him than anyone here with their plastic smiles and pleasant tones and he knows he must get back to her at all costs.

OoO

"And that is your little girl" Kelly says as they look onto the ultrasound screen.

She squeezes Jason's hand just a little tighter and fights back the tears the cloud her vision. The little girl she always wanted.

_His mouth suckles at her pressure point as her fingers tangle in his short dark hair, "Oh God" she moans as he pushes her up against the inside of her door. _

_"What are we doing?" she asks breathlessly._

_For a moment he pulls away his eyes almost black with lust, "Do you want me to stop?" he asks._

_Before she can think the words are out of her mouth, "Hell no" she says pulling him back flush with her body. _

_T__hey lie on the couch, her hair splayed out across his chest, "This changes things" she said drawing lazy circles on his rippled abdomen. __Leaning down he kisses the top of her head, "I want it to"_

OoO

He must use a walker to get around, but it allows him more freedom than before. It also affords him the privilege of meeting his son.

Spencer…there are no memories sparked but his chest swells the first time he lays eyes on him, "Papa" the boy calls throwing his arms around him and tears prickle at his eyes.

There are questions he wants to ask but prying eyes keep him from divulging anything too soon. However no one censures his son, who they refer to as The Prince, and when he crawls into his lap he whispers in his ear that he misses Carly, Nikolas knows that he misses her too.

OoO

_"What are we doing? I mean really. You're a Prince, my cuisine of choice is frozen pizza. You speak four languages, I failed Spanish 1" she rants._

_"Five" he says smirking._

_Arching her eyebrow she looks at him, "What?"_

_"I speak five languages" he answers getting up and coming towards her. _

_A smooth, manicured finger tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and for a second she feels her mouth go dry, "I know who I am, and I know who you are…and I know, that you make me feel alive again"_

_It's not some declaration or vow, but it's enough, enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck and smile at him,_

_ "You sure you know what your getting in to?" she asks flirtatiously, "A girl like me has been known to wreck men like you" _

_Instead of an answer he pulls her closer and places his lips over her ear, "I'm a Cassadine, we like to be ruined" _

OoO

He feels slightly bad for stealing one of the staff's phones but the pang goes away when he types his name into the search engine. His body goes rigid the more he reads, and the bile rises into his throat when he looks out onto the terrace and watches as his grandmother sits with his son.

His name passes hers in an article…Alexis Davis…and for some reason his heart starts to beat wildly in his chest. When he searches more he finds pictures, smiling, loving, family. It doesn't take long to find out her number and dials. A little girl picks up and he hangs up.

Pacing his room he looks at the keypad again. His fingers find the numbers without provocation, and he knows it's her.

"Hello?" she answers quizzically.

Suddenly his mouth is dry, "Carly"

There is a gasp and he is trying to speak over the noise of the call, "I'm in Greece, Helena has Spencer and I here....Carly...Carly"

The static is too strong and the phone dies...and a part of him can hear her voice in his head, giving him some semblance of hope.

OoO

There is static and she can only catch words...Greece, Helena, and then he is gone again. So she calls the two people she thought she never would...Alexis and Luke.

OoO

"Do you want to go home...to see Carly?" he asks Spencer.

The little boys eyes widen and he nods. Smiling he smoothes his dark hair, "Good, but it has to be out secret"

OoO

"You bring him back to me Luke" she orders her voice trembling.

Alexis grabs his jacket, "Safely"

Shrugging them off he smiles, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece, and the kid too" he told them climbing in the helicopter.

As it flew away she felt her knees tremble. Alexis stood next to her and turned to her, "Let's not talk about this later" she said before wrapping her arms around Carly's waist. She clung to her.

OoO

They are sitting at the chess table when the door flies open and the house is stormed by armed men. For a moment his gut clenches and he pulls his son into his arms. Then a wild eyed looking blond man comes through the door holding an Uzi, "Helena dearest, I have garlic and a wooden stake, come out, come out wherever you are"

He trusts him. He doesn't know why, but he can feel it in his gut, "Nikolas!" he exclaims, "Never thought you'd be a sigh for sore eyes" he exclaims.

Picking up his trembling son he goes to the man, "I'm sorry...I don't...remember...who..."

"Luke...Luke Spencer" he says jutting out his hand.

Spencer looks up, "Luke!"

Looking down he smiles, "You know him"

His little head bobbles, "Yes, he's married to grandma, but he's not grandpa because he's still too young and pretty to be anyone's grandpa"

Luke cackles, "Smart boy, now come on, I got two women ready to tar and feather me if I don't get you home safely.

Men ran down the stairs, "No sign of her"

Shaking his head he laughed, "I didn't think there would be boys, now let's go"

OoO

They wait on the tarmac for the flight to land. The whole time she holds her breath, paces, clings to Jason. Now he hangs back, and so does Alexis. Luke warned her he doesn't remember but she doesn't give a damn...she will make him remember. Her hand is rubbing her stomach the entire time, "Daddy's coming back to us, he did say he always keep his promises"

"_I love you Carly"_

_Her eyes widened in shock when he said it curled into her side just as dawn broke over the water outside his bedroom window. _

"_WHAT?"_

_Opening his eyes he looked up to her, his dark eyes shining, "I love you"_

_She pulled the sheet over her body, "Why?" _

_A small chuckle escaped his lips and he sat up and trailed a finger along her cheekbone, "Because you're you"_

_Emotion boiled in her stomach. She couldn't do this...love...love meant disappointing someone in the end. His hand cupped her face, "Don't...I love you, no conditions, no expectations, and I promise that I will always be here...even when you try to push me away"_

_They lived in the same town for years, had only a shade or two of separation between them, knew the bad more than the good...but it didn't matter because now she knew the good...they knew the good. _

"_Don't promise me anything Nikolas"_

_His lips grazed hers, "I keep my promises Carly"_

OoO

Nothing could have prepared him for the first moment he sees her. His mind may not remember but his heart and his body, they remember. He can feel the swell of his heart against his chest as it beats wildly. His blood feels thick in his veins and all he wants to do is run across the short expanse of concrete that separates them. Spencer does that for him, "CARRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLY" he screams running towards her.

There are tears on her face and he notices the obvious swell of his stomach before she leans down to pull his son into her arms. It stops him in his tracks, the overwhelming ferocity of what he feels for her.

Spencer pulls away hugging the woman he recognizes from pictures as his aunt. Then there eyes meet and his feet finally move underneath him as hers do too.

Her mouth is parched in the moment she looks into his dark eyes. At first she was afraid of him looking at her like a stranger. He doesn't...he looks at her like she is the only person on the planet and it takes her breath away.

They meet in the middle stopping just before their torsos touch. His eyes linger on her belly and she takes his hand bringing it to her, "Our daughter"

A half strangled sob escapes his throat. He is humbled by the moment, by her carrying his child inside of her. Her eyes search his and her hands come to his cheeks, "I've missed you so much"

Swallowing hard he fights back his own tears and swipes hers, "Those eyes" he whispers.

She looks at him, "I remembered your eyes first. It was the only thing that gave me hope"

It's then that she flings her arms around his neck and she whispers the words she was so afraid of, the words she regretted never saying when she thought she lost him, "I love you Nikolas, I love you"

Pulling her close he feels warmth flood him, "I love you too Carly...I love you too"


	21. Territorial LikNiz

**A/N: Just something a little different. It's Canon and something I'd like to see instead of the usual. **

"_That night never happened"_

The memory of her words burned at his skin like acid clenching his throat like a vice. How could she stand there and tell him that night meant nothing…tell him to forget the way her body felt against his, to act like she didn't fit him like a glove.

Walking into Jake's he almost willed her to be there sitting by the jukebox with that angelically sinful smile on her face. She was like salvation and temptation all at once and he couldn't stop the way he craved her…to touch her, kiss her, make her shudder as she came crashing down from orgasmic bliss…but she didn't want that; no she wanted Lucky…and he wanted to drown in misery.

"You've been quite the regular in here Prince Nikolas" Coleman said with a Cheshire smile.

Turning to the man he leveled a gaze at him but before he could speak a voice came from behind him, "Look it's Batman" she said laughing, "Coleman give me and Batman here a bottle of scotch"

Their eyes met and she smirked, "Claudia"

"Oh come on Princey Poo's, you're not going to let me drink alone, right?"

Shrugging he followed her over to the table as she poured out two glasses of scotch, "Let's make a toast"

"To what?" he asked.

Wiggling her eyebrows she grinned, "To saying the hell with love"

He felt the pull of the corner of his lips as he raised his glass to touch hers…yes to hell with love.

OoO

She didn't feel like going out; she didn't want to do anything but soak in a long bubble bath and imagine the way Nikolas' hands caressed her skin. Instead she was faking a smile and following Robin, Lainey and Kelly into Jake's for an impromptu Girls Night Out. She supposed it was better than Option B which meant acting like everything was peachy with Lucky and lying…again. Maybe she did need a couple of drinks.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful ladies" Coleman crooned as they walked in.

Before they could order anything she heard a familiar cackle from the corner. Turning her fists clenched at her sides as she narrowed her eyes across the room where Claudia sat across from Nikolas drinking.

"Elizabeth" she heard from behind her.

Reluctantly she turned back to her friends, "Yeah…coming" she said following them to the table.

OoO

He knew the moment she walked in because his skin started to buzz with a familiar heat. He didn't look up, didn't gaze her way because he knew it would only fuel his desire for her, to make that ache start to gnaw at his insides consuming him.

"Oh look it's the candy stripers" Claudia mocked.

Bringing his drink to his lips he downed it in one gulp and then set his cup down for her to refill, "Damn, whoever it was did a number on you Batman"

Ignoring her he let his eyes trail over to her smooth peachy skin of her throat that he suckled on as he buried himself inside of her and then down over her halter covered breasts with their dusty rose covered nipples that pebbled in between his fingers and his teeth as he flicked at them with his tongue. This was going to be a long night.

OoO

The alcohol only fueled her jealousy making her skin flush hot with fury and lust for him. She hates the way Claudia leans in to him, smiles at him, and she is going to make damn sure that skank never even thinks about touching him.

She wants to blame the jealousy on the tequila but in reality she's only had a shot or two because she is too preoccupied with making sure the duo across the room doesn't disappear upstairs. The mere thought alone is enough to send her to bed sick.

"Liz, are you okay?" Robin asks.

Smiling she picks up a lemon wedge, "Yeah great" she says pouring the salt, "Lick it, slam it, suck it" she says taking the shot.

OoO

Her tongue darts out to lick the salt off her hand and his breath hitches in his throat imagining the soft satin of her tongue licking the underside of his shaft, "You alright Princey?" Claudia asks.

Clearing his throat he manages a nod, "I should be getting home, don't want to get stuck on the launch too late"

"Oh you want to give me a ride? In your car, not on the launch" she says laughing drunkenly.

Getting up he throws some money at the bar for Coleman and then helps her wrap her leather coat around her shoulders before they make their way towards the door.

"Are you freaking kidding me" Elizabeth asks grabbing his arm.

OoO

She is on her feet and the words are out of her mouth before she can even think about what exactly she is doing but she knows for damn sure it will be snowing in hell before she just watches Nikolas saunter off to go spend the night with Miss Transylvania.

_He's mine,_ her mind screams and she quickly tries to cover up those thoughts that she doesn't allow herself to think. Slowly he turns around, "What?"

"Go back to your little cheerleading squad and let grown folks go on with their business" Claudia says sneering.

Nikolas turns to the woman, "Don't talk to her like that" he orders.

A smug, triumphant smirk plays on her face as she stares down Claudia. It disappears when Nikolas looks at her, "Now if you'll excuse us"

_Oh hell no_, runs through her head before she grabs his arm, "You find your own way home" she tells Claudia, "You come with me" she orders.

OoO

If he wasn't so damned confused he would be smiling at all this fire that she seems to be having at the moment. Claudia is standing there her mouth agape as she pulls him into the stairwell, "Are you seriously going home with her?" she asks.

"Why are you jealous?" he asks becoming serious.

Her aqua eyes have strands of dark turquoise running through them as she crosses her arms in front of her, "No, you just deserve better" she says nervously.

Leaning in he allows himself to inhale the sweet jasmine of her shampoo, "And who might that be"

For a moment she sighs and then she pushes against him once again staring at him, "How can you sleep with her after we…."

The words cut at him but they also make his blood pulse through his veins, "The night that never happened?"

OoO

His brown eyes are filled with hurt, hurt that she put there with her constant need to do the right thing. She's tired of it, tired of trying to put back together all the pieces that are shattered beyond repair. Most of all she is tired of wanting and not having. Maybe it's selfish but she's too selfish at this moment to give a damn, "I didn't mean it" she reluctantly admits.

Their eyes meet again, the dark pools of chocolate she aches to swim around in, "What do you mean?" he asks his voice low and husky.

Placing her hands on his chest she looks up at him, "I mean that you're mine Nikolas, all mine"

OoO

There is something so sexy about the words she says, so territorial and possessive. It's an intensity that sparks between them threatening to combust at any moment. Trailing a finger across her delicate cheekbone he looks at her, "And whose are you?" he asks leaning in to whisper it; his hot breath on cool skin.

Her eyes close and her berry colored lips part slightly as a muffled sigh falls from them, "Yours Nikolas, I'm yours"


	22. Belief Makes Things Real - SamJagger

**A/N: This was set in September 2010 so pre-Baby Daniel, who I love. **

As they pulled up to the white and blue clapboard house she fought back the dread that started to gnaw at her insides.

_You don't deserve this Sammy; he'll figure it out soon enough_ the voice repeated over and over until she could feel the beads of sweat start to form at her hairline.

Closing her eyes she sucks in a deep breath and tries to remind herself that Cody is dead and gone…he means nothing anymore. She wishes it was true…wishes he didn't haunt her dreams, or star in her nightmares. The car stopped and she tried to remember to smile, "Wow, I can't believe it's ours" she says hoping he doesn't detect the tremor in her throat.

When he looks at her with those dimples caved into his cheeks; she doesn't feel dirty anymore…because he loves her and to have earned that; there must be good inside of her.

"Samantha" he utters placing his hand over hers on the gear shift.

He's the only one she lets call her that because she loves the way it sounds falling off his lips. He is perfection. As trite as it sounds; he is. It's something she never thought she wanted and was sure as hell she didn't deserve it.

John Jagger Cates…upstanding officer of the law, amazing man, wonderful father, and lover of Samantha McCall, ex-grifter, con woman, scrapper…sure, it seemed quite the mismatch but for someone who had been chasing wrong her whole life; this felt too damn right to let go.

"You okay?" he asks concern written in deep brown eyes.

She had never expected to fall for him when he sought McCall/Jackal PI's help on a case…he wasn't her type, much too straight edge and on the right side of the law. Every moment she spent with him was her peeling back his layers waiting to find the one she didn't like…instead she found herself slowly letting him scale the walls she had around her and yet still fighting him at every turn.

It was practically a birth lesson, the art of biting before being bitten…and she had bared her teeth at him, pushed him away trying to ruin anything good in her life…because ruining it later would hurt more in the end.

Instead of being scared away, he tried harder, spoke sweeter, asked her out to dinner, brought her lattes in the morning, charmed her mother, Maxie, Spinelli and anyone else who would listen and persisted until she was too tired to fight any longer.

Looking at him she can't help but sigh softly, "I'm…"

He knows her…not the badass PI the rest of the world knows. No, he knows the scared little girl, the one who wanted to love her so damn bad she gave her body to a man hoping he would take her soul too…and he knew the woman who had more last names than she could count...yet he loves her more than everyone she tried to hide all that from. Loved her enough to put a ring on her finger, to give her his last name, buy her a two story house on the right side of town, make her the mother to his son, and get their names at the top of the list at an adoption agency.

"Sam!" Stone cries walking out onto the front porch.

The sound alone is enough to make her heart swell. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Danny that it made her want to hold him close and never let him go. It had been a long road, for him to start trusting her, but it had been worth it…and now seeing him reacting to her presence made her smile, "I'm fine Jag…really, really fine"

Nodding he lets it go as they climb out and Stone runs up to them. Robin is right behind them smiling, "He picked out his room already" she said smiling, "And I'm really glad to have you guys in the neighborhood" she finishes before Jagger scoops her up in a bear hug.

This was part of the package deal with him…this extended family and when Robin smiles and hugs her too she feels like those cracks in her heart are slowly being filled up with all this love.

Stone takes her hand, "Can I show you my room?" he asks.

Smiling, "I think I'd like that"

Walking upstairs she can imagine the pictures of them lining the wall, the master bedroom where the love would be made, Stone's room, their dual offices, and then there was the little room adjacent to the master bedroom…with the huge bay window facing the little park they would take their kids to play, that was where she would bring her baby home…and he would be the one to make that dream a reality.

OoO

His arms wrap around her and she rests against the hardness of his chest, "The movers are coming tomorrow" he whispers in her ear.

At that moment she realizes how much her life has changed since the moment she entered Port Charles. The woman she was before this had been a thrill seeker, chasing the next adrenaline fix and blowing wherever the wind and money took her…then she fell in love. Baby Girl McCall had been her first real love…and for those few moments she was in her life; it had changed Sam. Then it was Jason, Lucky, her mother and sisters that shaped her into this person…the one Jagger Cates chose to be his.

"I'm really happy" she murmurs.

Lips touch her temple, "You have made me the happiest man on Earth Samantha, I was waiting for something to come along and complete my life…you did it"

There is something different about him, maybe it's that he knows what it was like to grow up to fast and hard and to lose everything more than once. Maybe that's why he knows all the right things to say to put her at ease. Pulling away she turns to him before wrapping her arms around his neck, "You say all the right things Mr. Cates" she teases letting the happiness take over every other feeling.

"I speak the truth...Mrs Cates" he answers before kissing her lips.

Maybe she doesn't deserve him…but the scrapper left in her is hanging on for dear life.

**One Month Later**

The roast sits on the stove burnt to a crisp as they stare at it, "Ginos?" he asks.

Blowing a piece of bang out of her face she sighs…just another thing that she can't do right for him, "Sure" she says defeated.

Leaning over he kisses her nose, "Hey, its okay, I _like_ take out" he tells her teasingly and smiling.

Rolling her eyes she watches as he walks out. Stone sits at the table, "Sorry Sam" he says reading the cookbook, "I think I worked out Celsius and Fahrenheit wrong"

Tussling his hair she smiles at him, "It's not your fault honey, I think maybe we should start with something easy next time…like something frozen or boxed"

Smiling up at her she leans in to hug him and places a kiss on his head, "You're the best kid I could have asked for, have I ever told you that?"

In the background she hears Jagger answer the phone and hopes it's not the PCPD asking him to come in tonight. Sitting down she flips through the cookbook with Stone deciding what their next adventure is.

Jagger enters the kitchen and his eyes look serious, "What's wrong?" she aks standing up.

Stone is staring his two dark eyes volleying back and forth between adults until dimples cave into his father's cheeks, "That was Mrs. Morello from the adoption agency…she has a baby Sam…tonight, we are getting out baby tonight"

For a moment his words don't really sink in...and it's not until Stone speaks in back of her, "I'm getting a brother and sister?" he asks the wonder tone filling their kitchen.

It's then she is in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, tears soaking through his shirt. This was it...the fairytale ending for the girl with the nobby knees and sad eyes...he was it, "Thank you so much for loving me" she whispers into the crook of his neck, "Thank you"

OoO

That night she sat in the rocking chair in the room that faced the park and she held the dark haired little girl against her chest, Stone curled up asleep on the body pillow at her feet and Jagger knelt down next to her marvelling at their tiny daughter, "You deserve this Samantha…you deserve all of it" he murmurs in her ear.

When he tells her it, it's finally enough to drown out all the other voices in her head.


End file.
